OTH According To
by LostInWriting
Summary: A selection of one-shots!  EPIC Productions.
1. Introduction

**One Tree Hill According to Taylor Swift.  
**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of the stories & the lyrics within them belong to Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **I recently realised that a lot of Taylor Swift songs relate to OTH and vice versa. So I've decided to do a variety of OTH one-shots for different characters/couples etc based on a T Swizzle song. Now those of you who know me, know that I'm not Taylor Swift's biggest fan but I do believe that anyone can relate certain feelings to some of her songs. I've made a list of songs that I'm going to write one-shots to but feel free to suggest/request your own & I'll see what I can do. Let me know if you like the idea :) xox


	2. Freedom Aint Nothing But Missing YouBJu

**Freedom Aint Nothing But Missing You.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.

**Summary:**_ "29 days; that was how many days had passed since Brooke had given up on her relationship with Julian and said goodbye to him at the airport. She knew how long it had been because missing Julian had become almost part of her daily routine."_

**Authors Note: **Leave some reviews please :') Suggestions/Requests Welcome!**  


* * *

**

_I'm so glad you made time to see me,_

_How's life? Tell me how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever,_

_We small talk, work and the weather;_

_Your guard is up and I know why._

29 days; that was how many days had passed since Brooke had given up on her relationship with Julian and said goodbye to him at the airport. She knew how long it had been because missing Julian had become almost part of her daily routine. She would wake up with her hand on the pillow where his head would usually be lay, she would brush her teeth and taste his minty lips, and then she would go to her store and look at the letterman jacket, that she had once given him, hung in the corner. This blue and white jacket had been her comfort blanket for the past month, since Julian had refused to keep it. On the nights that she worked late, Brooke often felt lonelier than usual, so would sit on the floor in his letterman jacket that still seemed to smell of his skin, though it was slowly fading and starting to smell more like Brooke. She dreaded the day that would certainly come when she could no longer smell that sweet musky scent that she had become so accustomed to.

It wasn't until he was out of her life, that Brooke realised how much of an impact the Californian movie producer had actually had on it. And although she would never admit it, she was struggling without him and missed him terribly.

Brooke had been called out to LA to organise certain financial matters at her LA 'Clothes Over Bros' store, something which she was certain she could do over the phone but Millie had managed to persuade her to go to LA, because although Brooke hadn't told her, Millie knew that her boss and friend needed to see the boy who had changed her life in the best way possible.

Thus the reason why Brooke was stood outside Julian's apartment door, after calling him to ask to meet up. She was shocked when he accepted her proposal and suggested they meet at his apartment. Holding a bottle of California's signature red wine, she entered the apartment that she had never been in or seen photos of.

It was an odd feeling for Brooke, which seemed to overpower her as she gazed around the open planned studio apartment, taking in every little detail; from the DVD filled bookcases that stood against every wall, to the sleek and silver kitchen to the right of the living room.

"How've you been?" Julian asked in a casual tone as he handed Brooke a glass filled with wine. The setting was very similar to that of their first date, though Brooke was aware of the increased tension in the room.

"Fine," she lied. "You?"

"Fine." He too lied and Brooke recognised it. His eyes had always been able to give away his true feelings. "How's Sammy?" He sat down on the couch, Brooke on the right and he on the left, grinning at the thought of the sarcastic teenager whom he had grown quite fond of. In fact, she was the closest he'd ever come to having a child.

"I don't know," Brooke whispered, avoiding Julian's eye contact. She hadn't spoken about Sam to anyone; instead she had chosen to avoid the subject because it was hard for her to think about. But she knew how close Julian and Sam had got and felt like he deserved the truth, especially when he looked at her with such a puzzled expression. "Sam's gone to live with her birth mother."

"I'm sorry Brooke; you know that you meant a lot to her though right?"

"I know but it doesn't change the fact that she still chose her mom. I just miss her, that's all." As Brooke started to open up to Julian, she could feel him tense and put his guard up. She quickly changed the conversation. "New script?" She nodded her head towards the papers on the coffee table in front of her.

"Oh that. Yeah I think I may have found my next film."

"What's it about?"

"It's your typical love story; boy meets girl, boy loses girl..." his voice drifted off as things suddenly became awkward.

"Well it sounds like you've been busy," Brooke smiled politely. This was a side of Julian that she had never seen before. He was sat so far away from her that she couldn't even reach him. She knew that he did this purposely because he would usually be sat next to her, holding her in his arms. But that was until Brooke ruined everything and broke his heart; she could remember the day so vividly, like it was yesterday.

'_Cause the last time you saw me,_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_***FLASHBACK***_

Brooke made her way through the crowd, fighting through the persistent pushers who didn't even realise that she was there. Her eyes painfully searched for his face, she had to see him now before it was too late and he boarded the plane before she could even speak to him. Then everything slowed down as his he turned his face to her and deep brown eyes met her longing hazel ones. Tears filled them as she realised that she would never feel the relief that she felt when she saw his face, again, or the warmth that she felt as he wrapped her in an embrace.

"Where's Sam?" he asked, still smiling as he pulled away from their hug. Brooke longed to stay in his arms forever but instead she just croaked;

"She's not coming."

"You're not coming," he muttered as he realised what Brooke actually meant.

"No, I can't just drop everything right now Julian. I have Sam and my friends to think about."

"Friends? You mean the friends who are moving on without you? You once told me that you were scared of everyone around you moving forward while you stayed still. I'm giving you the chance to move forward Brooke. Me, you and Sam; the family that she's always wanted."

Brooke used what little strength she had left in her body to fight back the tears that were stinging her eyes. She wanted Sam to have the family that Julian spoke about but she couldn't let him all the way in, as much as she tried, there was always something holding her back. That wall that she had put up to protect her broken heart had slowly started to crumble when she was around Julian, but not enough to let him all the way in and this was why she couldn't go to LA with him. So she stayed silent, unable to speak as he waited until he knew that she was never going to say the words that he longed to hear.

"It's okay. If this were a movie, it would end different. But life's not a movie." The sudden realisation that he had been living a fantasy for the last four months, hit him. "Goodbye Brooke Davis."

He hands over the bouquet of roses that had been in his hand since Brooke arrived yet she hadn't even noticed. Red roses were her favorite, but now she would only associate them with Julian, like so many other things in her life. He kissed her tear-stained cheek lightly and left Brooke alone and broken in the middle of the airport as he headed for his old life back in LA and leaving what he thought was his future in North Carolina.

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving._

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

Brooke assumed that Julian would go back to LA and continue with his old life as if nothing had happened. But the truth was, he had been just as torn up as Brooke. It was days before he even attempted to go back to work. He was just so physically and emotionally exhausted. Brooke had intoxicated his brain so that he could only think of her. When he was awake everything would remind him of her and when his eyes were closed, her face was all he could see. She was like a distant memory that now haunted his thoughts.

He often found himself regretting ever leaving her. Maybe if he had just stayed with her in Tree Hill, she would have one day told him that she loved him. But he knew that this was just wishful thinking. Then a memory of the two of them would crop up into his mind and he thought how in love they both were. How could she not feel the same?

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger's side,_

_And I realized I love you in the fall._

He could still remember when they first got together. It was summer; the days were bright and hope was in the air. Julian seemed to spend all of his time with either Brooke or Sam, despite having supposed be making a movie. He fell quickly for the fashion designer, but he didn't care. He'd even overcome his fear of being a father, the more he got to know Sam, Brooke's 15 year old foster daughter; the day that he first considered having a family was still imprinted in his mind.

He was at the beach with Sam and Brooke; quite a typical day for them, except this time they had brought Brooke's nephew Jamie along with them. Julian liked Jamie, though the young boy was still very cautious of the new man in his Aunt Brooke's life. Julian was sat on one of the many beach towels that they had brought, watching Sam and Brooke kicking the beach ball around the beach with Jamie. Brooke was such a great mom who cared for Sam and Jamie as if they were her own biological children; it warmed his heart. He immediately pictured a pregnant Brooke carrying their child and playing in the sand with Sam and their young son. It shocked him at first but then he embraced it and realized that what he had with Brooke was more than just a summer fling.

Later on in the day, Sam offered to take Jamie home so that Brooke and Julian could have some "alone" time. Julian was happy to spend time with the two kids but was grateful for the opportunity to spend time with Brooke.

They sat in the sand as the sky went black, Brooke situated between his legs with her head leaning on his naked chest.

"Thankyou," she whispered just loud enough for Julian to hear.

"What for?"

"For today and how you were with Jamie. Usually a day at the beach with a little kid and a sarcastic teenager would make a guy run as far away as possible. But you didn't."

"How many times do I have to say it before you believe me Brooke, I'm not like other guys."

He was telling the truth. He wasn't in the relationship for sex or the simple novelty of having a girlfriend; he really cared about Brooke, and apparently now Sam and Jamie.

"This is what I wished for," she started, breaking the silence that they were both revelling in. She didn't have to explain, for Julian knew exactly what she meant.

"You wanna know what I wish for?" he huskily suggested.

"Mm-hmm."

"Skinny dipping," he whispered in her hair and then stood up, bringing her with him.

"You did not!" she gasped but her dimpled grin showed that she wasn't that shocked.

"Uh-huh I did," he called out as he walked further towards the ocean whilst Brooke stood in the same spot, smiling at him. "You coming or what?"

"That's what she said." Brooke ran and joined Julian in the ocean, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her so that their lips could touch. The waves crashed against them as they got lost in each other completely.

The seasons in Tree Hill changed rather quickly from summer to fall, kinda like Brooke and Julian's relationship. The long, hot summer nights had passed and the cool familiar breeze of fall was in the air. Brooke and Julian still had hot, passionate sex but although it had only been a month, they were now in the comfortable zone, where awkwardness was no longer an issue. Julian didn't feel uncomfortable cooking in Brooke's kitchen or helping Sam with homework and Brooke felt like she could completely be herself around Julian and let him into her daughter's life. But neither had said those three words yet.

One morning, as he watched Brooke sleeping, waiting for her to wake up, the realization that he loved her hit him like a ton of bricks and he had an urge to tell her. Brooke awoke to see his beautiful face beaming back at her. She loved waking up seeing him there, her day immediately felt better.

"Morning boyfriend."

"Morning beautiful." He leaned in and closed the gap between them by pressing his lips softly to hers.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked once they broke apart and his grin regained its place on his mouth.

"I love you," he uttered. He immediately saw the shock on Brooke's face. "Don't worry; I don't expect you to say it back. I just had to tell you, because I do, I love you Brooke Davis."

The fear crept into Brooke's eyes but Julian hoped that it was just the shock of his sudden revelation and that she would say it back soon. But things got worse from this point on.

_And then the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind._

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye._

But three more months passed and she still hadn't said those three words, despite him telling her all the time. Julian had become a permanent fixture in both Sam and Brooke's life, though there was obvious tension in the air that increased the longer that Brooke waited to tell Julian that she loved him.

Brooke was attempting to make her and Julian some breakfast one morning when he sneaked up on her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she mixed the pancake batter. She giggled when his hot breath tickled her neck.

"Brooke Davis cooking? What would people say?" he mocked. It was a well known fact that Brooke hated cooking and would much prefer to use an oven for storing her clothes.

"You should count yourself lucky mister; I don't just cook for anyone you know."

"And I'm glad you don't." He kissed her cheek lovingly. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he casually asked but Brooke tensed in his arms. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" she knew what he was talking about but she'd prefer to avoid the whole thing right now. His annoyance was clear when his arms fell from her waist and he retreated.

"Every time I tell you that I love you, you tense up. At first I just thought it was because you weren't ready to say it yourself. But we've e been together for four months now and you still haven't said it." He strode to his laptop on the dining room table and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" She thought he'd gone mad. One moment he was annoyed at her, the next he was on his laptop.

"I'm googling how many guys you've been in a relationship with." His tone was bitter. "I want to know why you freak out so much when I say it."

"How's my ex's going to prove anything? So I dated a few guys in New York. So what?" She had followed him to his laptop and stood next to him.

"So you weren't in love with any of them?"

"No I didn't have time." This was a lie. If Brooke had really wanted a serious relationship, she would have made time. The truth was, there was always something holding her back and it was the same thing that was holding her back now.

"So the last person you were in love with was Lucas? Do you still love him?"

"No, I don't."

"Then what is holding you back Brooke? You want to know what I think. I think you do love me but you're just too scared to admit it because the last time you really gave your heart to someone it got broken. I get that. I've been there. But I'm not Lucas, Brooke. You deserve to be loved and treated right, but somewhere along the line you stopped believing in love and gave up on the idea that you deserve to feel the way I'm feeling. I'm so lost and completely in love with you Brooke and I have been ever since I saw you doing that ridiculous Molly Ringwald dance."

Why couldn't she express her feelings for him? The man of her dreams was standing in front of her, professing his love and all she could do was stand there. She wasn't even too sure herself what she felt for him. Because he was right, she had given up on love. Was she in love with Julian or was it lust because she hadn't been this intimate with a man in such a long time. So she told him the only thing she was certain about.

"Julian, I care about you a lot."

"But not enough to love me. It's okay. Someday you'll let someone in. Today's just not that day."

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time  
I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

Julian left 3 days later. They'd had no contact with each other in almost a month. So many times Brooke had wanted to just pick up the phone and call him but her pride had always managed to get in the way; until now.

"Brooke, I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here. Surely it can't be to reminisce about the past, because if that is the reason why you're here then you're more heartless that I thought."

His words hit her like a thousand knives. She could see the pain and hurt in his eyes, his grin no longer present. The shade of purple under his eyes showed that he'd had as little sleep as Brooke.

"I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry for turning up her like this. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm just so sorry." She needed to explain o him but he had already stood up and was pacing round the room. "Please Julian, let me explain," she begged grabbing onto his arms in an attempt to stop him from pacing. "I thought that I didn't need you. I thought that I was okay with being alone. But I'm not and I didn't realise this till you got on a plane and left. You've changed my life so much. I can't even do the littlest things like brushing my teeth without thinking about you," she smiled. "I miss you everyday Julian."

"I miss you too Brooke but sometimes missing someone just isn't enough," he told her but she just continued.

"I miss your smile and the touch of your skin on mine," she reached out and touched his stubbled cheek. "I miss the way you would just hold me and I'd feel safe. You know when I first thought that me and you could be something real? When I lost Sam. I was so scared that something had happened to her but I put on a brave face for everyone because I hate being vulnerable around people. You ignored my fake smile and you just held me in your arms and I wasn't scared to cry on your shoulder or be vulnerable around you. And I knew that you were everything that I'd been wishing for but I was too afraid to admit it. I was stupid and stubborn. But everyday since you left I've been telling myself that if I could go back in time or you'd give me another chance then I'd love you differently and I'd prove it to you every day."

"Brooke I don't understand..."

His brown eyes stared back at her, helplessly looking for some answers.

"You told me that someday I'd be ready to let someone in. I think today might be someday."

She knew that she was being emotionally vulnerable with him and he could ask her to leave because she didn't deserve his forgiveness, but that was worth the risk...he was worth the risk.

"If this was a movie, you'd kiss me right now," he cheekily replied. His grin slowly reappearing.

Although most people found them annoying, Brooke loved is constant referencing to movies.

"No," she softly said as she moved closer into him, closing the gap between them. "I'd say I love you, and I'd kiss you...I love you."

He had been waiting so long for her to say those 3 words that had come so easily to him and now here she was in front of him declaring her love for him. He now felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. He brought his face down to hers and pressed their lips together. His hands instantly found their place on her waist, whilst hers gripped onto his muscular arms. His kisses had always made her dizzy and this was no different. Their month apart made their kiss even more powerful and Brooke realized that she could never be without Julian.


	3. Crazier Naley

**Crazier.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.

**Summary:** _Haley James was your average girl. Nathan Scott was a runaway. She's from the right side of town, he couldn't be further away. But a surprise meeting brings them together. _

**Authors Note: **So here's my second one-shot for my OTH according to T Swizzle! I found it super hard to write but I finished eventually, I hope y'all like it. I wrote it for my bestest friend Chandler because she does so much for me including making awesome vids, so I thought it was about time I wrote a little something for her and what's better than her OTP! Me & my other best friend Kaitie joined forces; I wrote the FF & she made a vid to the song so you should all check out her vid: .com/user/Kd23oth#p/a/u/0/e28PwTO3WeM Along with Chandler's icon making skills, Kaitie's vids and my FF's we are EPIC productions, a little project we've been working on. Hope y'all enjoy & leave reviews!**  


* * *

**

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

For all her life, Haley James had been sheltered. Never had she strayed far away from the right path. The apple of her mom's eye and daddy's little princess, she could do no wrong. She aimed to please everyone around her; family and friends. She was quiet and shy and had had the same friends since she was 14; Lucas and Brooke who commonly called her tutor girl because of her studious ways. Haley dreamed of the day that she could break away from her good girl image and just be Haley, no pressures to be someone she's not.

Walking out of the cafe, where she worked, one evening she wished that she could just run away, it had been a bad day for her, a long bad day that seemed to be betting worse. Overall, she had argued with both of her parents after mentioning that she might go to a party with Brooke, stormed out of the house, her students skipped their tutor sessions with her but mainly it was the words of Carrie that had angered Haley. Carrie was a fellow pupil at Stanford, who had got in with a cheerleading scholarship, where Haley was studying Education in order to fulfil her parent's dreams of her being a teacher. Carrie and Haley had never been able to co-operate, they were complete opposites. Carrie was bitchy, promiscuous and partied all the time where as Haley had never even been to one college party. And although she would never admit it, she did admire Carrie's spontaneity and confidence, something which she definitely lacked.

But today Carrie had gone too far and purposely hurt Haley's feelings by calling her a "prude and frigid nun who had never had a day of fun in her life." Normally, Haley would not allow such pathetic words to hurt her but this time Carrie had decided to declare her thoughts on Haley in front of the whole cafeteria, who subsequently all laughed at Haley because they thought the same.

In a moment of anger and embarrassment, Haley spontaneously ran from the University campus with no plan on where she was heading or what she would do when she arrived. All she knew was that she felt smothered and she had to find a way to breathe because for so long she had been suffocating; overpowered by the high expectations that life threw at her. She had to find a release somehow, she didn't care where from. Before she knew it, the streets were dark and Haley didn't know where she was. Everything was so unfamiliar to her; the store windows, graffiti walls, littered sidewalks. She knew that this was definitely the wrong part of town and suddenly she regretted her moment of spontaneity.

There was no one around for miles, the streets were dead, silence surrounded the blonde tutor as she walked deeper into the darkness becoming increasingly aware of her surroundings; every noise or movement sparked deep fear inside of her, causing her to flinch frequently.

It was the sight of a basketball court and a group of hooded figures of all sizes shouting orders at each other as they dribbled across the court which filled Haley with relief and dread all in a single moment. The relief came as there was finally someone around who might be able to help her get home but the dread came as she realized that she was only a girl and they were a bunch of guys where anything could happen. She decided to ignore her initial fear of the boys and she made her way over to the court in hope of getting home.

"Excuse me," Haley whispered as she stood on the side of the court. Nobody seemed to have noticed her small frame stood there except a tall, raven-haired boy in a black hooded sweatshirt and shorts. His ocean blue eyes were staring intently back at Haley, she felt surprisingly cautious of her appearance like he was analysing everything about her. His stare was creeping her out slightly but seeing as he was the only one to have noticed her, she decided that he might be the one to help her. Hesitantly, she made her way towards the spot where he was stood until she was a couple of feet away from him. "Hi, I'm kinda lost and I need to get home. Could you help in any way?"

He took her in, every little detail; her blonde locks that fell perfectly round her face, her rosy cheeks and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was beautiful to say the least and even he could tell that she wasn't from round here. She stood out for miles, nobody beautiful walked these streets, he thought.

"Hey Nathan, what are you doing man? We're playing a game here, leave the cheerleader alone," one of the guys shouted at Nathan as they all stopped playing their basketball game when they realized that Nathan had stopped playing.

"I'm not a cheerleader," Haley sniggered as she hated cheerleaders; it just reminded her of Carrie.

"Too good for cheerleading princess?" Nathan spoke for the first time though he hadn't broken his stare away from Haley's eyes.

"Excuse me? I was simply stating that I'm not a cheerleader, do I look like a cheerleader to you?" She didn't like the way he called her 'princess' like he was mocking her.

"Well you don't look like a cheerleader but I'm pretty sure you'd look good in a skirt and tight top," Nathan vulgarly commented, at which point the rest of the guys had gathered round, laughing at his comment. It was clear to Haley that Nathan was the leader of this team.

"Eugh, guys are such chauvinistic pigs," Haley said under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"At least we're not a prude, princess," Nathan smirked knowing that he was annoying the girl. Her cheeks blushed and anger blazed in her eyes.

"I'm not a prude! You don't even know me."

"No I don't know you, but I know you're type. Let me guess, you live with your parents who pay for everything. You've got university paid for; a car waiting for you when you get home and daddy knows all the right people to get you into your perfect job?"

His smirk crept back on his face and Haley wanted to punch him. He saw how riled she was getting at his comments and it humoured him.

"Never mind, I'll find someone else to help me," Haley said, turning away from the gang of boys.

"I wouldn't bet on it. There will be no one out tonight, not here anyway. And there are no cabs. We're the only help you're gonna get princess."

"Stop calling me that," she whipped back around glaring at him.

"Whatever you say princess," he laughed.

"I can't be dealing with this right now," she dragged her fingers through her head due to stress. "I took a couple of wrong turns, I can't remember how I got here but I just want to get back to my college campus."

Nathan knew that she was worried and wanted to get away from the basketball court.

"Fine, I'll give you a ride on my motorbike," he finally agreed.

"Oh no, I don't do motorbikes," she shook her head vigorously.

"Well that's as good as it gets here. I'm the only one with a ride and it comes in the form of that bike." He pointed towards the bleachers where a motorcycle was stood.

The bike looked sturdy enough and if it was her only way of getting home then surely it was worth being spontaneous again. Haley had always wanted to change people's perception of her and now she had a chance, to prove to Nathan that she was not a princess.

"Okay, I'll take the ride. But I'm wearing your helmet," said Haley strongly.

"Here, you best put this on," he handed her his hooded sweatshirt so that his chest was naked. Haley couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned abs. The only other guy that she had ever seen so much flesh of was her best friend Lucas but she never looked at him in such a way. Although she didn't know Nathan, his body called out to her and she couldn't help but think about the two of them together.

"Are you gonna take this or are you just gonna continue to check out my hot body?"

"I was not checking you out-"

"Yes you were but it's cool, I know I'm hot. Just put the sweatshirt on."

"Don't tell me what to do!" His cockiness and orders were really aggravating Haley. "What are you going to wear if I'm wearing this?"

"My leather jacket. Look you don't have to wear it but it can get cold on the bike and I don't want you complaining."

Haley didn't reply, she just pulled the sweatshirt over her head as Nathan began walking to the bike to put his jacket on. She was suddenly surrounded by his scent, everything about it was appealing to her, and she could smell Nathan's carefree and spontaneous personality through his cologne. If her parents knew that she was wearing a strangers sweatshirt and was about to get on to his motorbike with him, then they would have gone insane with rage, which made Haley want to get on to the bike even more.

She joined Nathan at his bike as he sat on the seat and shook his head to the side, indicating for her to get on to the back. She did as she was told this time, slightly nervous.

"You never told me your name," he said rather huskily as he waited for Haley to put his helmet on her head.

"Haley. My name's Haley," she called out from inside the helmet.

"Hold on tight then Hales, this thing can go fast," he shouted above the engine as they speeded away from the court and further into the darkness.

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe_

"Damn it Nathan, did you have to drive so fast and where the hell are we"? She shouted as she quickly jumped off the stationary motorbike, pulling the helmet off.

"Calm down princess. I didn't hurt you, we didn't crash, and you're fine." He casually stood off the bike.

"Calm down? I don't even know you but I trusted you take me home and you've brought me to the middle of nowhere."

"This is my apartment," he replied, walking towards the metal stairway that led to a rotting front door. Haley couldn't believe that he lived in such a place. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand out here on the street?" He asked with an annoyed tone. Haley just glared at him and followed him to the door where he let her in.

As she stood in his hallway, she stared around his small apartment. IT was all opened planned and there seemed to be only one door, which Haley hoped was the bathroom. There was limited furniture and curtains which she assumed were instead of doors where the two different "bedroom" areas were.

"I'm sorry for the mess, we don't usually get visitors. Make yourself comfortable on the couch though," he apologised and indicated to the couch where she willingly took a seat.

"We?"

"Yeah me and my roommate Peyton. She's not here at the minute. She kinda just comes and goes as she pleases. She has a lot going on right now." He sat next to her, leaning his elbows on his knees as he leant forward slightly.

"Why have you brought me here?" Haley murmured.

"I don't know. I guess I saw something in you that I recognised because it's what I saw in myself a few years back."

"And what would that be?"

"You look like you've had enough of life and the rules that it throws at you. You look like you just want some fun."

Haley didn't know how he knew exactly how she felt, but he did and it was comforting to know that someone understood her and she didn't have to hide her true thoughts in front of him.

"I don't understand, you were looking for fun too or...? I'm confused." Her face scrunched up as she tried to understand what he was saying.

"Look around Haley, I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not like you. I ran away when I was 17. My home life was never great anyway and I just couldn't deal with any of it anymore so I packed a bag and ran. This is where I ended up. I had nowhere to go so I found whatever shelter I could. It was pretty bad for a while and I met some dark people but things kinda got better when I met Peyton. She's an orphan and ran away from foster care when she was 14 so she knew how to look after herself in a world that didn't want to look after us. We're like brother and sister now. We managed to get some money for this place but we never know where our next meal is going to come from and jobs are hard to find when you never finished high school."

"Wow, I didn't expect that," she sighed. Haley realized that she took her life for granted. She had it all so good, friends, family, an education, a job when she finished school. Whereas Nathan was struggling to survive. "Don't you have a dream?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know like I want to be a musician, that's my dream but my parents want me to be a teacher. They hate the idea of me becoming a musician, like it's below us and I'm better than that."

"So screw them," Nathan said bluntly.

"I would but I'm kind of the good girl. I've never done anything wrong in my life, especially after my sister Taylor died. My parents focused all of their attention on me, every single hope and dream that they had for Taylor, they now have for me and I didn't want to let them down like Taylor did."

"How did she die?"

"Drug overdose. She went to a college party and took a few too many pills. I've never been to one college party because my parents think that the same will happen to me. I don't really go anywhere other than my house and the library at college. I just can't do it anymore, I feel pressured to be something that I'm not and I hate it."

"I think you need a drink." He quickly got up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the nearby table and a glass. He sat back down and poured Haley a glass, handing it to her.

"Are you not going to have one?"

"Somebody's got to take you home," he smiled which comforted Haley, knowing that he wasn't bringing her here to take advantage. She felt oddly comfortable in his presence. Despite him being a stranger to her, she felt like they had known each other for years. "You look like you're carrying the whole world on your shoulders."

"I feel like it." She took a gulp of her whiskey and winced as it burnt her throat, she never drank so this was new to her.

"How about a couple of hours of fun before I take you home?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me."

"Because I wish that someone would have reached out to me and made me feel like life was easier than what i thought it was. Drink up princess; we've got a whole night ahead of us."

* * *

"One thing is clear, I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me but standing from here, you wouldn't say so, you wouldn't say so if you were me." Haley finished singing as she took another sip of her whiskey. She was rather intoxicated now showing Nathan exactly what she would say to her parents if she was brave enough but somewhere during her speech she burst into song and was now waving her arms around as she sang at the top of her lungs.

She suddenly stumbled due to her frantic arm waving and she fell onto Nathan who was sat on the couch smiling at how confident she became once she was drunk. She was no longer the straight laced person that he bumped into at the river court.

"Having fun yet?" He huskily asked, their noses almost touching. Her whiskey infused breath tickling his face.

"Uh huh." She didn't move away from him lying on top of him. She felt at ease in his arms.

"I've got something to show you." He slowly sat up and reached for Haley's hand as he led her to his front door. They walked to the back of the building and ascended the stairs which seemed to lead to the roof. Haley wasn't sure if it was thunder she could hear or if it was her feet on the stairs up to the roof. As they stood at the top, Nathan took her further to the edge.

"I come up here whenever I feel like life is getting too much and I just look out at the city, it looks so peaceful from up here but when you're actually down there life is complicated and messy. I just thought that you'd want to see it."

He was gazing down at her and her heart almost burst at how kind he was being to her. He was right; the world was more beautiful at this height. She looked out at the areas of dark and light, they merged so well together.

The rumbling that Haley thought she could hear before continued and she knew that a storm was heading their way.

"Is that thunder?" she asked, her words slurring.

Nathan looked up at the sky just as rain descended. "I think a storm's heading our way."

The rain got heavier and pounded down on them both as the storm worsened. Their clothes getting soaked right through, Haley's top slightly transparent.

"Oh my god, this rain is getting worse. Shouldn't we like go back inside?" Haley giggled as she ran her hands through her hair sexily, Nathan thought.

"No, I kinda like the rain." He took a step closer to Haley and pushed a strand of fallen hair from her face and behind her ear. Haley stopped smiling and became serious all of a sudden as Nathan touched her face, her smile left her face and she was staring at his eyes which were gazing back at her. His face was slowly leaning into hers and closing the gap but still his eyes never left hers. He tenderly pressed his lips against hers, hoping that she would reciprocate. He smiled against her lips as she kissed him back. Their lips moved perfectly in sync as he ran his tongue against her bottom lip which she gently opened. The feel of the rain and the sound of the storm only seemed to make their kiss more passionate. He pulled her into him as her hand ran through his hair gripping onto the back as their kiss deepened. She could have kissed him forever, if breathing hadn't become an issue for them both.

"Marry me?" he uttered breathlessly causing Haley to get back to reality.

"What?" she gasped.

"I'm sorry, I kinda got lost in the moment and it slipped out."

"So you didn't mean it?"

"Well, why couldn't we get married? Hypothetically of course."

"Because we don't really know each other and I don't love you," she pointed out to him.

"But you could love me," he grinned.

"Maybe but I'm not going to marry you because we may have something some day, that's ridiculous Nathan. Are you drunk?" She couldn't believe his suggestion, what was he thinking.

"You told me that you wanted to be spontaneous, to show your parents that you're not the perfect little angel. Surely marrying me, hypothetically, would profusely piss them off?"

Haley laughed as she imagined her parents face if she went home with Nathan as her husband, her dad might die of a heart attack.

"My dad might die if I got married now," she giggled.

"Then why couldn't you marry me?"

"Because maybe I'm more tutor girl than I thought I was. I think it's time for me to go home," she smiled up at him and laced her fingers round his as she placed one last kiss on his lips.

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
_

The ride home was slower and Nathan seemed to be taking his time, wanting to spend every minute with Haley's arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't think that they would actually have such a fun night but they had and he enjoyed every second with her. It had felt like they were the only two people left in the world and he liked it this way but reality hit them when they realized that Haley had a life to go back to, she had school, her friends and her family. She had everything that Nathan didn't. Not that he was complaining because he loved his life. The court had become his home and the guys and Peyton were his family. Sure his life was dysfunctional but he had got used to it, the only thing it was missing was Haley.

She pointed towards her house; of course it was the largest on the street. There were no police outside which was a good sign. He pulled his bike up just before her house, so her parents couldn't see him, and he turned the engine off. Haley stayed holding on to his waist for a little bit longer. Then she sighed and stepped from off the bike.

"Thanks for bringing me home Nathan," she pulled the helmet off her head and shook her hair free. Her strawberry scent wafting towards Nathan; he embraced it. She cradled it in her arms, not wanting to give it back to Nathan.

"Sure, it was nothing. It's about time I brought you back," he smirked.

"Yeah it's been a long night huh?"

"It's been really great; I had a good time Hales."

A shiver ran down Haley's spine when he said his nickname for her, the way he whispered her name was enough to make her feel dizzy.

"I did too Nathan. I did stuff that I wouldn't normally do but I've always wanted to and it's all thanks to you so thankyou."

"Anytime."

"Really? You mean we're going to see each other again?" she asked hopeful.

He honestly didn't know what to say. The only constant thing in his life was basketball, it had never let him down and it was always there when he needed it. People on the other hand were coming and going in his life. Peyton had been there for the past 3 years, sometimes she would run away again but she always came back. He didn't know if he was ready to let anyone into his life, he had become so comfortable with just relying on himself. He couldn't screw up if it was just him in his life. But Haley was stood there with his helmet wearing his sweatshirt looking so flawlessly beautiful and although they came from different backgrounds, they both were so similar. Haley craved to be free just as much as Nathan. She didn't feel like she fitted in with society and Nathan could relate because it was exactly how he felt before he ran away from home.

"I don't know Haley." Her face dropped as the words stumbled from his mouth and he instantly regretted it. "I didn't mean that to sound how it did."

"No its fine, I'm used to it."

"Hales, I like you but I don't plan things because if I did I wouldn't stick with those plans. I take every moment of my life one day at a time. I was serious when I told you that I wasn't sure where my next job or meal was going to come from, that's just how I live. I don't want to let you down. I've just started to think that things happen for a reason you know, and I think that me meeting you was for a reason. If it's meant to be then we'll see each other again." He stood up from his bike slightly, just enough to reach Haley's height and he kissed her cheek softly. The street started to spin as his lips touched her skin again. "See you around Hales."

Just as she opened her eyes, she saw his motorbike speed off down the road and she was left still holding his helmet and wearing his sweatshirt, the only proof that her night with Nathan Scott was real and not a dream. Maybe she would see him one day or maybe she would never be brave enough to live the life that he lived but for now she had his sweatshirt to remind her of him.


	4. You Belong With Me Leyton

**You Belong With Me.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.

**Summary:** _He was the one person who completely understood every complexity of Peyton, she was the one person who was there with him through everything; they belonged together. _

**Authors Note: **My first ever LP FF so don't be too harsh. I tried to integrate cute, underrated Leyton scenes. It's the second EPIC Productions creation. For those that don't know, EPIC Productions is an FF/vid collab set up by me & my best friends Kaitie & Chandler (Or on YT kd23oth & rolemodel2011). Check out the vid made by my very own Chandler which corresponds with the .com/watch?v=PYIxvSoEc30

Please leave reviews, let me know which has been your fave FF so far; 'Freedom Aint Nothing But Missing You', Crazier' or 'You Belong With Me'?

* * *

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do_

"She's a runner."

"Billy Squier. And I am very impressed that you have Billy Squier on your iTunes," Peyton pointed out as she sat cross legged on Lucas' bed in shorts and a vest. They had spent the day by the lake, the sun had been shining all day and they had chosen to take advantage of it. But after a few hours of baking in the sun, they had decided to reside to the coolness of Lucas' bedroom where they were currently guessing the artists of song names from Lucas' laptop.

"Actually, I think you gave that to me," Lucas admitted. In fact most of the songs on his iPod came from Peyton. She was a music fanatic and knew just what to recommend to Lucas. "Okay...The Runaway Found."

"The Veils," she replied without hesitation.

"Running to Stand-"

"U2," Peyton shouted out before Lucas could finish.

"Still," he finished as Peyton grinned, extremely proud of her musical knowledge. She stared intently at Lucas as she waited in anticipation for his next song title.

"Running with the," he splurted out but she was too fast for him.

"Van Halen," she giggled.

"The Devil." He punched the air in defeat as she lay back on his bed laughing. His phone started ringing as she continued to laugh, although she had sat up.

"Hey pretty girl, what's up?" he said answering his phone.

Peyton stopped laughing and became more serious. She suddenly felt awkward, she wasn't sure that she wanted to be in the room whilst Lucas spoke to Brooke, his girlfriend, who Peyton detested.

"Sorry babe, I didn't hear my phone ringing. I've been listening to music with Peyton." He smiled at Peyton as he said her name. "We've been having sex. What do you think we've been doing Brooke?," he said sarcastically as Brooke must have asked what they had been doing. Peyton knew that Brooke wouldn't have taken this so well, she just didn't seem to understand Lucas like Peyton did. She smirked as she imagined how pissed Brooke would be feeling right now. "Brooke, please, you're overreacting. Me and Peyton are just friends, you know that."

He was frantically explaining things to Brooke but she was clearly not listening to him. Shortly after, Lucas threw his cell phone on his bed next to Peyton.

"She hung up on me," he sighed as he collapsed onto the bed at Peyton's feet. He looked at her as if he was looking for answers, but the only one that she could give him was, break up with Brooke. But she knew that she could never tell him that. Her thoughts and feelings for Lucas had to remain undisclosed.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time  
If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

Basketball had been a popular sport in Tree Hill for many years and this year the Tree Hill Ravens were undefeated and expected to win the season. Lucas was co-captain with his brother Nathan.

Peyton and her best friend Haley always went to every game to cheer on their other best friend Lucas. At the start of the game, they took a seat on the bleachers in the same spot that they did every week. Lucas was currently talking to Brooke. Brooke was head cheerleader at Tree Hill High. Her smile shone as she playfully tapped Lucas' as he whispered something in her ear; Peyton didn't really want to know what.

"What does he see in her?" Haley grimaced. It was no secret that Haley and Peyton didn't like Brooke just as much as she didn't like them; they were just too different.

"Beats me," Peyton shrugged.

"She's just so..." Haley searched for the right word.

"Cheery?"

"I was gonna go for friendly." The two friends giggled.

"I don't know, I guess he's a guy who has needs and she's hot."

"But he's not just any guy, he's Lucas. When are you going to accept that you're in love with him and actually reveal these feelings to him?" Haley asked bluntly, she was never one to avoid asking the questions that she wanted answers to.

"Never. I love him as my best friend, and that's all. It's the same way you feel about him," Peyton tried to justify her feelings for Lucas.

"No, it's not. Me and Luke are like brother and sister. You two are clearly nothing like that."

"Haley, he's with Brooke," Peyton's voice wavered.

"And he wouldn't be if you just told him how you felt," Haley persisted.

"Well its never going to happen, so keep dreaming foxy." Peyton nudged Haley with her shoulder smiling.

Haley was the only person that Peyton had told about how she felt for Lucas; Peyton Sawyer had been in love with Lucas Scott for three years, ever since their first kiss. By the age of fifteen, neither Lucas nor Peyton had kissed anyone before so had agreed to go through with the pact that they made as children and share their first kiss together. But the moment that Lucas' lips pressed against hers, her whole world fell into place and she wanted to kiss him over and over, however she knew that Lucas only saw her as a friend so her feelings remained a secret. Even when she dated other boys, she just compared them to Lucas and things had never got too serious as she was secretly saving herself for Lucas.

At the end of the game, Lucas ran over to the bleachers to talk to his best friends.

"Great game Luke!"

"Thanks Hales." He casually ruffled his hair.

"I need to pee," Haley added as she ran from the gym.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know... I guess she really had to pee."Peyton knew that Haley wanted her to tell Lucas how she was feeling but she couldn't do it.

"Nice t-shirt," Lucas complimented Peyton.

"Thanks," she grinned. She was wearing the Pink Floyd band-tee that Lucas had bought her last birthday.

Peyton wore band-tee's the majority of the time whether it was for bed or school, hence why Lucas bought her one. She was the only girl who could rock a t-shirt better than a dress, Lucas thought. He loved Peyton's style.

"Errrm, so Brooke's asked me to go round to her house now so do you want me to drop by your house after?"

Peyton shook her head. "It's cool Luke, Haley's sleeping over at mine so go spend time with your girlfriend," she urged. It killed her seeing him with Brooke and knowing what they would be doing at her house but she hid this from and put a smile on her face to hide her true feelings.

"Okay so I'll meet you by your locker tomorrow?"

"Don't you always?" Peyton confirmed.

Lucas grinned his goofy grin and gave Peyton a quick hug before catching up with Brooke at the gym doors as he put his arm round her shoulders, pulling her into him; unknown to Peyton's stare and how she wished that she was the one under Lucas' arm.

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that_

Peyton and Lucas were walking down the river dock one bright Saturday. Brooke had broke up with him a week before so Peyton was attempting to cheer him up.

"So, it's been a week and I still can't get used to that hair of yours," Lucas stated as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"What?" she gasped as she reached out for her hair, tugging at its new shortened length, though the curls still remained. "You did yours last spring and mine actually looks good," she joked as she bumped him with her hip.

"Hey!" he grinned though he knew that she was right. "I'm joking, your hair actually really suits you."

"Thanks. That smile suits you. I've missed it."

"I've been a bit of a recluse lately huh?"

"Something like that." They stopped at a coffee booth and Lucas ordered two coffee's and cookies for them.

"I'm sorry Peyt, I guess I'm still hung up on Brooke."

"You need to move on Luke," she told him softly as they sat on a nearby bench and Lucas handed Peyton her coffee and cookie.

"I can't, I still love her," he admitted looking sorrowfully at his cup of coffee.

"But she doesn't love you Lucas." Peyton angrily spat at him. She had been listening to Lucas complain about his and Brooke's love life for a week and she just couldn't take anymore. Lucas stared at her open mouthed before striding away from her, not even looking back when she shouted his name.

* * *

Lucas hated fighting with Peyton, he always had done. It felt strange not talking to her when he had something stupid to say or reminding her that their favorite tv show, Dawson's Creek was on tv. Luckily, she felt the same way so both would end up apologizing eventually. Lucas was on his way round to Peyton's house when he got a text off her asking him to come round to his house.

"Peyton!" Lucas called out as he ran through the smoke filled hallway of Peyton's house towards the kitchen. He found her wafting the smoke away from the oven as she pulled out a tray of blackened food. "What's happened?"

"I was trying to make you chocolate chip cookies. They're your favorite," she smiled nervously as she held up the tray to show Lucas who just chuckled.

"I think your oven is on too high," he pointed out. He walked to the oven and turned it down.

"You don't say. They were to apologise. I was a bitch earlier and you didn't deserve it."

"Well I was kinda a jerk too so I brought you a gift."

"Dude you shouldn't have," she said, crossing her arms and leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I know, but I did," he softly spoke.

"Alright, well good. Give it to me, I love gifts." She held her hands out for Lucas to give her the gift, excitement in her eyes.

"Well I know how you're into this whole 80s metal thing-"

"Mmm," she agreed. Recently, her music obsession had become 80s metal. It was all she could listen to and even forced Luke to listen to some. And although he hated to admit it, it was growing on him.

"So, I got you the first Tesla record," he said handing her the record from behind his back.

"This is sweet," she grinned spinning the record in her hands. "So my burnt cookies look lame now next to your gift so I also got you a...high five. Do you want it now or later?"

"Now's good," he decided holding up his hand as Peyton high fived it playfully. This was how their relationship had always been. They always felt comfortable with being dorky with each other. "So do you want some cookies?"

"I thought you cremated them."

"Dude, shut up," she gasped as she hit his arm jokingly. "That was my first batch. I've made a second batch."

She moved the plate of cookies closer towards him so that he could take one. But after one bite, he spat the cookie into a nearby napkin.

"What? Too hot?" Peyton wondered.

"It's a little salty."

"Salty? I put a dash of salt in there, its what it said to do on the recipe."

"How much is a dash?" he asked picking up the tub of salt. "Show me."

Peyton held his hand as she poured a handful of salt.

"Oh..that's more like a handful. Oh my god," he shook his head laughing at Peyton's failing cooking skills, and threw some salt over his shoulder for good luck. She laughed along with him.

"Okay, well maybe this batch will be better," she wondered as she picked up a bowl of cookie dough and dipped her finger in to get a finger full of cookie dough. "Try it." She wiped her finger round Lucas' mouth, giggling as she did so.

"Nope, still salty," he told her. "Maybe I need a second opinion." He took the bowl out of her hands.

"No," Peyton screamed as she ran away from him.

"Oh you better run," he smirked.

By the time their cookie dough fight was over, the kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it; the table and chairs had been tipped over and cookie dough stained the every wall.

"Wow, we did good," Lucas joked as they were both sat with their backs to the table on the floor, covered in cookie dough.

"Yeah not bad Scott."

"I'm so glad your dad is working away. He would kill me if he saw this place."

"Dude, he loves you. You're like the son he never had, Rake boy," Peyton said using Lucas' nickname given to him by Larry Sawyer, several years back.

"I'm never gonna live that down huh?"

"Nuh uh," Peyton shook her head.

"We're okay now right, friends?" Lucas asked seriously.

"Friends." She held out her fist as he bumped it with his own. "So you really want to get Brooke back? She's the one you want next to you when all your dreams come true?"

He thought about it for a second. "Yeah, she is."

"Okay, well I'm gonna help you get her back," Peyton promised.

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

The walk up Brooke's drive to her front door seemed incessant to Peyton. She just wanted to get it over with. She knew that she could turn around and go back home if she wanted but she knew that she had to go through with it because she promised Lucas. The way his face lit up when she promised him that she would help him win Brooke back was what motivated her to make it up to the front door. Hesitating slightly, Peyton knocked on the red front door to Brooke's large house.

"Look, I don't want to be here," Peyton clarified once Brooke had opened the door and looked confusedly at the blonde opposite her.

"What are you doing here then Peyton?"

Peyton thought that Brooke looked like she was getting ready to go out, and from the noise coming from inside the house, it sounded like there were more people in the house.

"Lucas wants you back and he doesn't want to bother you because you ended things with him. So I'm kinda here for him. He's a great guy Brooke. Any girl would be lucky to have him, but it's you that he wants and you're messing with his head. So if you love him, just be with him please."

The words took all of Peyton's energy to get out; she didn't find it easy telling another girl to be with Lucas. She quickly turned away from the house after a quick roll of her eyes. She had at least expected Brooke to say something, but she just stared vacantly back at her.

"Peyton, wait!" Brooke shouted, causing Peyton to stop and turn around. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Peyton couldn't understand how her feelings for Lucas were obvious to everyone but Lucas. She wasn't going to discuss this with Brooke so quickly walked to her car and drove to the safety of her home.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.  
Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

Lucas' house was silent as he and his mom slept, it was the middle of the night. He was awakened by his bed moving. He jolted up to see Peyton sat on his bed with his key, that he had given her years ago, in her hand. She was dressed in her pyjamas so Lucas knew that she had come round because she was unable to sleep. He ushered her to lie down next to him.

"Can't sleep again?" he asked as she made herself comfy next to him.

"Something like that. Is it okay if I stay?"

"Peyt, you know that you're always welcome to stay here, anytime," he reassured her.

"So what was it this time? The monster under your bed or the murderer in the closet?" he questioned was happy when she replied with a laugh. "You're such a girl."

"I am not," she grinned.

"Uh huh, you are. The moment you sat on my bed, I knew why you were here."

"First of all, you don't know me. And second of all, you don't know me," she said with typical Peyton Sawyer attitude.

"I've always known you and I always will." He reached for her hand and held it, squeezing it ever so lightly, comfortingly.

They lay in silence for a bit longer, both not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I don't think I'm supposed to be with Brooke," Lucas spoke softly. Peyton turns to face him, waiting for him to continue. It had been a week since she had visited Brooke and not much had changed between Lucas and Brooke. "It's just I have all of these dreams you know?"

She nodded. "Like your novel?"

"Exactly and Brooke doesn't seem to realize, it's just how can I be with someone who doesn't know me?" He wondered rhetorically. His eyes began to close and his breathing got lighter.

"I love you Luke," Peyton whispered, almost not wanting him to hear. She didn't know what made her tell him but it just slipped out.

"I love you too Peyton," he breathed back, sounding almost like he was asleep.

"You don't understand, I'm in love with you," she explained further but he did not move; he was already asleep.

The next morning Peyton and Lucas were sat at the kitchen table eating French toast.

"This is going to sound strange but did you tell me you loved me last night?" Lucas asked and then took another bite of his toast, as Peyton choked on her hers.

"No of course not, what gave you that idea?" she lied after recovering from choking. She had decided that the moment had passed and she couldn't tell Lucas again.

"I just have a faint recollection of you saying it...I don't know I guess it was a dream."

"A pretty weird dream. Can you imagine if that was true?" Peyton laughed nervously, hoping that Lucas would let it drop.

_Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.  
Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?_

"Ten seconds left on the clock now," Mouth commentated quickly as the State Championship final was coming to an end. It all depended on these last ten seconds. "Nathan hits it out to Skills. Now five seconds. Skills passes back to Nathan. Nathan has it. Nathan Scott drives to the hoop. He passes to Lucas for a three and the win."

All eyes watched Lucas as he caught the ball with two hands and positioned himself for the shot that he had made a thousand times before. The ball left his hands and perfectly fell through the net with a 'swoosh'.

The crowd went wild, confetti fell from the ceiling and cheers could be heard all around. The cheerleaders were jumping up and down, players were hugging each other and anyone around them; it truly was a great sight.

Lucas found Peyton's green eyes gleaming at him as she bounded over.

"Nice shot," she called out as she neared closer to him.

"Nice legs. A little chickeny," he replied. He had always refered to Peyton's legs as chickeny. She giggled before pulling him into a hug and wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt so comfortable in his arms; how could he not feel what she felt? After a few moments, Lucas loosened his hold on Peyton but she held on a few seconds longer and he couldn't help but feel that there was more in the hug.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya," Peyton said before walking away, disappointment in her eyes. Lucas stared after her.

"Hey Scott!" Haley called as she stood next to Lucas. "Are you going after her then?"

"What?"

"Oh God Luke!" Haley shook her head in disbelief, her tone of voice slightly annoyed which shocked Lucas as he didn't understand what was going on. "Are you really that oblivious to what's going on?" He continued to stare at her blankly. "Remember that blonde curly haired girl that you used to be in love with since 8th grade? You know after you predicted that-"

"Peyton Sawyer would become Peyton Scott," he said before she could finish. He had been uncontrollably in love with one of his best friends but had always kept it a secret.

"Yeah well what happens if that same girl started to love you back but you had moved on to some cheerleader?"

Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzers, the cheers of his teammates were all sounding from 1,000 miles away, and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton. The girl whose art, passion, and beauty had changed his life. In that moment, his triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that they had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth - he was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer.

"Haley I've got to go," he smirked and she bounced away to talk to Mouth, he had finally realized.

Lucas ran through the crowd to catch up with Peyton to find that she still hadn't left the gym yet. She seemed to be walking aimlessly towards the exit.

"Hey Peyton!" he shouted. At the sound of her own name she spun around to the familiar voice and beamed to find that it was him who wanted her and was making his way towards her. But quickly intervened his pathway and flung herself on him. Peyton's smile faded but her eyes never left Lucas' and she was surprised to see that his stayed focused on hers too. He hadn't even looked at Brooke. He simply pulled her off him and walked away, ignoring her cries for him to come back. For once, Lucas was choosing Peyton over Brooke.

"It's you," he uttered as he made his final few steps towards her.

"What?" she questioned puzzled.

"When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me...it' you," he told her as he stood in front of her. Her smile shone at the sound of his words. "It's you Peyton." He lifted his hand up to push a few loose curls back, stroking her cheek as his hand left her hair. Peyton shivered at his touch, smiling as they continued to close the gap between them both. As their noses touched, Lucas moved his hand to the back of Peyton's head as she did the same and he pulled her into him as their lips moved effortlessly against each other. It felt oddly comfortable, like why hadn't they been doing this the whole time? He was the one person who completely understood every complexity of Peyton, she was the one person who was there with him through everything; they belonged together.


	5. Jump Then Fall Brulian

**Jump Then Fall.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'Jump Then Fall' by Taylor Swift. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.

**Summary:** _"Brooke. You're the girl I love with all my heart, and I'm the boy who's gonna be with you forever. We don't have to rush into anything. Forever is a very long time and I'm not gonna leave you."_

**Authors Note: **Okay guys, here's the second Brulian OTH according to T Swift and the third creation of EPIC Productions. This week's vidder is Kaitie (YT name kd23oth) Check out her vid to JTF here: .com/user/Kd23oth#p/a/u/0/obYsaz1I_SA

Leave me some reviews, let me know if you're liking the idea xo

* * *

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound  
I have ever heard_

A phone buzzed on Brooke Davis' bedside table. She had been awake for a while but hadn't felt like getting out of bed yet. Her face lit up as his name and picture flashed on the screen of her phone. The man who had made the past year her happiest, continued to look back at her from his picture. It was one that she had taken a few weeks ago and had become one of Brooke's favorites. She had gone to visit him on set of his movie which he was directing. The fascinated and content look on his face as he watched a scene unfold, was one that Brooke loved and therefore chose to capture that moment as his caller ID. Her heart always skipped a beat when he called her and this morning was no different.

"Good morning," she greeted after answering his call.

"Morning beautiful. Good sleep?"

"Not without you. I missed you," she told him truthfully. Although they had been together for almost a year, they still lived separately. Brooke was so used to her own space that she wasn't quite ready yet to share that space with him.

"Well I could come over now and you could help me misbehave for a few hours," he seductively suggested. Brooke's laugh echoed through the receiver. He had never heard anything like it; it truly was his favorite sound.

"I wish I could babe but I've got to go to work today."

"Guess I'm gonna have to just misbehave by myself."

"Ewww," she laughed.

"How about dinner tonight? My treat of course."

"Sounds perfect. See you tonight."

"Hey Brooke, I love you."

Whenever he said those three words, Brooke felt her heart expand with more love for him. Nobody had ever said those eight letters with so much honesty.

"I love you too Julian Baker."

_I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

Julian had always been romantic, ever since their first date on the beach; one of the many things that Brooke loved about him. They were now sat in a small restaurant on the outskirts of Tree Hill. They both preferred the quiet restaurants, anything bigger and they would get harassed by paparazzi. They were quite a power couple in tree hill, with him being a famous LA movie director and her being a hot-shot fashion designer.

Last time Julian checked, Brooke was telling him a story about Jamie, her god son. But she may have changed topic of conversation since then, she did that quite frequently. Julian didn't mean to be rude by not knowing what Brooke was talking about, but he just couldn't help losing his focus whilst looking at her. He could get so completely lost in her, just watching her eyes shine when she mentioned one of her friends name's or how her dimples grew when she smiled. He couldn't help but smile with her.

"What are you smiling at you goof?" Brooke asked as she watched Julian smiling back at her.

"You." He saw the familiar blush colour her cheeks. "I love you. I'm in love with you. I'm so lost and completely in love with you. I have been ever since I saw you doing that ridiculous Molly Ringwald dance."

"I love you too babe," she replied with slight confusion on her face, wondering why he looked so sincere all of a sudden.

"You know, now that I've finished the movie, everyone is wondering what I'm gonna do next. They say that the next thing I do, the next choice I make is gonna define me, my career, my life, well, the next thing I wanna do is ask you to be my wife, and tell you how much I love you, and how nothing else matters. When I look into your eyes, Brooke, I see the rest of my life, and I see it with you."

Her eyes glazed over with tears and her lip started to tremble as he continued.

"Marry me Brooke Davis?"

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall_

Julian walked Brooke to her red front door, holding her hand tightly. They had driven home in silence, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Brooke asked as they reached her front door.

"No, I think I'll go back home," he ruffled his hair with his free hand, the strain and tiredness clear on his face. Brooke hated seeing him like that.

"Julian, I'm sorry," she apologised.

"It's okay Brooke. You're just not ready to get married and I understand. Like you said, we're not even living together yet. I just got ahead of myself, but I don't take any of it back Brooke." He reached for her other hand and laced their fingers together. "Looking at you now, I do see the rest of my life."

"So nothing's gonna change between us?" She was so worried that her declining his marriage proposal would affect their relationship. He looked immensely disappointed when she told him no, but she thought that it was just too soon. One step at a time and the next step should be moving in together.

"Hey. Look at me. We're us, Brooke. You're the girl I love with all my heart, and I'm the boy who's gonna be with you forever. We don't have to rush into anything. Forever is a very long time and I'm not gonna leave you."

A tear rolled down Brooke's cheek and closed her eyes as she sighed in relief. He had told her exactly what she wanted to hear. His hands pushed her hair back away from her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Then he leant in and caught her lips in his. Brooke got a feeling that everything would be okay because she was with the boy who loved her with all his heart, and she couldn't ask for anything more.

_I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me  
I love each freckle on your face, oh  
I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

_I had time to think it oh, over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me  
Cause every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you  
_

Luckily, Julian kept his promise and things didn't change between him and Brooke, at least not for the worst. He moved into Brooke's house a month after his rejected marriage proposal and neither had been happier. Brooke was shocked by how quickly she adjusted to Julian being in the same house as her, she couldn't believe that she hadn't moved in with him soon. He was everything that she wanted.

Julian had decided that his next career choice would be a documentary but first he had to practice using a handheld camera. So for weeks he had been filming everything and everyone. Him and Brooke were about to watch 'Home Alone', one of his favorite John Hughes movies. Brooke was waiting for him on the couch wearing his t shirt and shorts; she always seemed to be more comfortable in his clothes. Her hair was falling perfectly in her face that Julian had to capture it on camera, her beauty and the lighting of the room made it a faultless shot.

"Hey babe, could you bring the bottle of wine in please?" she called from the couch but not looking up. He grabbed the wine from the kitchen counter and made his way to the couch, placing the wine bottle on the table. "Thankyou" Brooke smiled and then she realised that Julian was grinning as he filmed her. "Oh God," she mumbled as she grabbed a cushion and hid behind it.

"Sorry, you just looked kinda beautiful sat there. I had to capture it. You'll thank me one day."

"You're kind of a dork, you know that right?" she joked as she moved closer into him. He put his arm around her shoulder and she laid her legs across his lap.

"And you're kind of perfect."

"Well you're everything that I've ever wanted. Life couldn't get any better for me right now."

She snuggled in to his chest and he kissed the top of her head; he felt the same.

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall_

Candlelight lit Brooke and Julian's bedroom as they lay facing each other. Brooke had never fallen this hard for anyone before and even after a year together; she was still completely in love with the man with the illegal grin that was able to win her over again and again.

"What?" Brooked wondered after a while.

"You remember what you said to me, the first night that I moved in?"

"What if we ruin it?" she quoted herself. When she asked Julian to move in with her, it was a big step and she wasn't sure if it would ruin them.

"Every night I spent away from you, I dreamed about being here... in this room, in this bed, with you. I dreamed about us, Brooke. And now we're here and you look even more beautiful than in my dreams. I love you. I've never stopped loving you...not for one night, not for one moment. And I never will. Nothing can ruin us, Brooke Davis. I just wanted you to know that. I'll never leave you, not for anything."

Julian moved closer to Brooke and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips softly to hers. Her hands made their way to the back of his head and held onto his hair playfully as his roamed to take her bra off.

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
And people say things that bring you to your knees  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

"Julian!"

"What's up baby?" Julian called back from his place at the desk in their study room of the house.

"Could you come here please?" Her voice was pleading with him. He quickly made his way into the bathroom where Brooke was sat on the toilet with the lid down.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

She held out a white object to him so he walked towards her and knelt next to the toilet before accepting the object from her grasp. It was a stick, a pregnancy stick to be precise that bore a pink positive symbol in the middle.

"Wait, does this mean that we're..."

Brooke nodded. "We're pregnant."

His grin grew and he chuckled a little before sitting down completely on the bathroom floor with his back to the bath tub. "We're going to have a baby?"

"Apparently so. What are you thinking because I'm kinda freaking out over here," she replied honestly.

"Come here," he ushered as she crawled onto his lap and he embraced her in a hug. "Brooke I couldn't be happier."

"Really? Because we've never really had the family conversation. I mean you always knew that I wanted kids but we never talked about us having them together. And now this pregnancy is unplanned and I'm worried that you don't want the same thing that I want." Her worried expression stared back at him, looking for answers.

"I want a family with you Brooke. Me, you and a baby. Nothing sounds more perfect to me," he reassured her. Brooke had always been insecure, nothing had ever changed that, not even his constant love and devotion and he wasn't sure if anything ever would change Brooke's insecurities.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear." She kissed him tenderly, then wrapped her arms around his neck as they both lay on the bathroom floor, thinking about the family that they were about to create together.

* * *

"I think you should go for a lie down," Julian suggested as they came back home after their visit to the doctor. Brooke shook her head and sat down on the couch. He joined her. "Please Brooke, you look exhausted."

"We were supposed to be having a baby," she muttered hopelessly. "I don't understand. We were so happy yesterday and now-"

"Brooke, we can try again okay. It was just a false alarm but we can try again for our family."

"Julian you heard what the doctors said. They didn't just tell me that...that I wasn't pregnant. They said I'm never gonna be. I can't-" her voice broke off as tears filled her eyes.

"Baby it's gonna be okay."

"It's not," she sobbed as her crying increased.

"It is. It's going to be. I love you so much." He told her.

"But I want to have babies with you. I want to have a family."

"I know you do Brooke and we're gonna get a second opinion. And a third, okay? I love you. That's all that matters. I love you."

"I don't want you to have to give things up Julian. You gave up so much just by moving here to Tree Hill and now I can't give you a family. You want all that...and you should have it. I don't want to be the girl that keeps denying it from you."

Julian couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yesterday, it felt like things were finally perfect for him and Brooke and they were about to officially start their lives together. Now, he wasn't sure what she was saying.

"What about us? What are you really saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying, I need some time...apart."

She stood up from the couch and walked to their bedroom.

"Brooke?" he tried calling but she continued into the room, closing the door behind her.

_Whoa oh, I need you baby  
Don't be afraid, please  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall  
Jump then fall baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I shine  
And every time you're here  
Baby I'll show you, I'll show you  
You can Jump then fall, jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah_

Brooke and Julian hadn't spoken to each other hardly in almost a week. The occasional word had been said but no real conversation. Julian refused to leave Brooke and Brooke refused to let Julian back in to her heart. She was determined that she was ruining his life by being with him; she couldn't give him the one thing that he wanted and it killed her. But still he stuck around and she couldn't really understand why. No matter how many times Julian told her that he only wanted to be with her, it just didn't seem to sink in. He didn't know what else to do other than stay at the house to prove to Brooke that he wasn't ready to stop fighting for their relationship.

The truth was, Brooke wasn't ready to let Julian go either and it was rather comforting having him be in the house with her, even if they weren't speaking. Knowing that he was in the next room gave Brooke some reassurance. She was hoping that if she pushed him away, he would go and be happy elsewhere but he refused to leave and Brooke was glad. She didn't know how she would cope without him in her life. He was the boy who made her entire world turn. Without him, she was pretty sure that her life would fall apart.

"You make sad look beautiful, Brooke Davis," Julian whispered as he joined her in the living room. Things were still not right between them but he had been trying to get her to talk to him all day.

"I don't feel very beautiful," she replied with sombreness in her voice.

He hated seeing her upset; it broke his heart more than anything else. "I've been thinking about this whole being happy thing, and I feel like people get lost when they think of happiness as a destination, just like you. We're always thinking that someday we'll be happy; we'll get that car or that job or that person in our lives that'll fix everything. But happiness is a mood, and it's a condition, not a destination. It's like being tired or hungry, it's not permanent. It comes and goes, and that's okay. And I feel like if people thought of it that way, they'd find happiness more often. So I want you to stop thinking that you're not happy Brooke because you might be upset right now but we're gonna get back to how we used to be. I just need you to let me back in." She didn't not reply, she just sat in silence as she listened to every word intently. "I was kinda thinking we should invite Haley and Nathan over," he continued. "Ask them to bring Jamie. We haven't seen them since we found out about the pregnancy and I bet Jamie misses you. What do you say?" He was trying so hard to stay optimistic; all he wanted was a single response from her, just an indication that there was some hope for them.

"Okay, I'll invite them round for dinner." And for the first time in over a week, Brooke smiled at Julian.

* * *

"When is Julian going to become my Uncle?" Jamie asked as he and Brooke sat on the floor in her and Julian's study, choosing a dvd.

"What makes you ask that Jame?" Brooke wondered.

"I don't know, its just I have my Uncle Lucas and Uncle Skills. But I don't call Julian Uncle Julian, just like how I never called Aunt Peyton Aunt Peyton till she married my Uncle Lucas. So I just thought that I'd call Julian Uncle when you married him," Jamie smiled innocently.

"But we're not getting married yet buddy."

"I know but maybe you should. I think Julian would make a good Uncle. He's not so good with Chester but he lets me play with his camera and film stuff."

"Yeah he doesn't like Chester so much," Brooke laughed. "But he likes you lots."

"I know. He calls me his little J-man." Jamie beamed proudly. "If you marry Julian will you two have a baby?"

Julian appeared in the doorway, smiling at the sight before him. Brooke always looked so perfect with children, especially Jamie. Brooke looked up to see him smiling at her with the same look that he always did; the look that made her weak in the knees and she was only thankful that she was sat on the floor. Since Nathan, Haley and Jamie had been at their house, Brooke and Julian had been great with each other and both felt happy but Brooke couldn't help thinking that they were never going to get what Nathan and Haley had and it was all because of her.

Julian joined her on the floor, placing his hand softly on her thigh and squeezing lightly, almost like he could read her mind and reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Maybe one day J-man," Julian answered for Brooke as he saw her struggling to find an answer.

"Where do babies come from?" Jamie's innocent face looked at Julian for answers. Julian squirmed, not too sure how to approach the question.

"Stork bro," he settled on.

"Weak." Jamie rolled his eyes at Julian's pathetic attempt which he clearly didn't believe.

"Aunt Brooke, do you know where babies come from?"

Brooke replied sarcastically, "Not from me," before sticking out her bottom lip and pouting. Julian put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. He found it funny how easy it was to forget that they were arguing when they were surrounded by other people.

* * *

"Leave those Brooke, I'll put them in the dishwasher," Julian offered as Brooke started to clean away the plates from dinner, but stopped as Julian took plates from her hands.

"I'm sorry," Brooke apologised, catching Julian off guard, who put the plates down on the counter and turned to look at Brooke. "I've been stupid I know."

"What's been going on Brooke?"

"I'm in love with you Julian and I always will be but it kills me knowing that I can't give you a family."

"Who says we need biological children to be a family Brooke. Peyton was adopted remember?"

"I know, I just thought that if I told you that I didn't want to be with you then you'd leave, just like everybody else."

"Is that what you want Brooke?"

"No, of course not. I wanted you to be happy; I want us to be happy. And you're right Happiness is a mood not a destination, I get that now. But it's still comforting to know that the important people, the important things, they don't go away. You're still here," she smiled at the realization that Julian would never leave her.

"And I'm never gonna leave," he told her softly.

Brooke closed her eyes as their lips met in a tender kiss, she had missed those lips and his touch.

"Ask me again," she whispered, her eyes still closed, their foreheads touching.

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me to marry you again." Hazel eyes met brown as her face lit up and he knew that she was serious.

"Brooke Davis, will you marry me?" He hated how simple his second proposal was but it was everything Brooke wanted.

"Yes, I want to so much." She grinned then wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

"I was hoping you would say that," he smirked and continued to kiss his future bride.

* * *

**_Leave reviews if you please :)_**


	6. Nobody Gets Me Like You Do Laley

**Nobody Gets Me Like You Do.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You' by Taylor Swift. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.

**Summary:** _"They're friendship was constant and would never waver."_

**Authors Note: **Firstly, thankyou to my wonderful reviewers. I appreciate each and every one of you. I'm posting this & then replying to all your reviews from last update.  
Although this has taken me a while to write, it has probably been one of my favorites because Laley are my fave friendship on OTH. I hate that we don't have scenes with them now but I guess FFs & vids will have to do :P Speaking of vids, you should check out this one: .com/watch?v=DG7H9A2iDeQ Made by Chandler. Those of you who don't know her, should by now ;) She makes awesome vids. So does fellow vid maker, Kaitie. Her vid is finally here .com/watch?v=ovq-oo-GV80 My two fave vid makers! So read & watch, enjoy Laleyness :D

* * *

Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

"Wow, can you see Orion's belt?"

"Haley, we're supposed to be finding funny pictures in the stars."

"Sorry, I just love cosmology."

"My best friend really is a geek."

"Shut up dude."

Haley playfully hit Lucas' chest as they lay on the concrete ground of the roof of Karen's Cafe. Karen was Lucas' mom and she often worked late, leaving Lucas and Haley to hang out on the roof which would often end up with them having a water balloon fight, just like tonight.

"I'm exhausted," Lucas complained.

"That's because you got beat by a girl," Haley pointed out to him.

"You did not beat me. I let you win. It was a pity win."

"Whatever makes you feel better loser."

It had always been this way between them both, ever since Haley had integrated herself into Lucas' dysfunctional family almost 7 years ago. She felt bad for Luke because there was only him and his mom. His Uncle Keith was also a permanent fixture in his life. Haley quickly became part of their family, seeing Karen as a second mom who she could turn to for anything, Keith her protective Uncle and Lucas her dorky brother. She was an adopted Roe/Scott, and proud. Her house often became crazy so she was glad to escape to Lucas' house or the cafe.

"Are you nervous?" Haley asked softly, breaking the peaceful silence.

"A little." He didn't have to ask what she was talking about. They knew each other well enough by now. "Are you?"

"Kinda. I don't like change and I feel like that's what will happen."

"Nothing will change between us though Hales. You'll still be my best friend." He lifted his fist up and she tapped it with her knuckles.

"It makes things easier having you next to me." Lucas was the only person that Haley could be vulnerable with. Usually she would put on a tough facade and act like one of the boys but with Luke she didn't mind feeling scared.

"How about we start on those predictions for the year?" It had been a tradition for the two best friends to write a list of predictions for each school year. Some years, the lists were longer depending on how many previous predictions had come true.

"This has to be my favorite part of the year," he added as Haley handed him some paper and a pen.

"Really? Even when the time comes when you realize that after a year Peyton Sawyer still hasn't become Peyton Scott?" Haley mocked Lucas for his prediction for last year.

"Hey I didn't put a date limit on that prediction. There's still plenty of time for her to realize that I'm the guy for her."

Lucas had been in love with Peyton Sawyer for as long as Haley could remember. Lucas didn't care that Peyton didn't know who he was or that she looked straight through him like he didn't exist, because to him she was perfect.

"So what do you want to happen this year Rocket Roe?" Haley grinned as she used Lucas' porn star name.

"Well Bunny Beaugard, this year I'm gonna join the Ravens basketball team. They're the best in Tree Hill and I'm gonna be part of that. I'm gonna find Bigfoot before you, my mom and Keith will get together and this year, I'll talk to Peyton Sawyer."

"Another Peyton Sawyer prediction Luke?"

"Yepp again but this year, it will actually come true," he promised. "So what's gonna be on your prediction list?"

"I'm gonna make new friends but like girl friends."

"What? Am I gonna be losing you to cheerleaders?"

Haley laughed at such a ridiculous statement. One thing that she was certain of was that she was never going to be a cheerleader or hang with the jocks.

"Dude, what do you take me for? I just want another girl to hang around with but you're never gonna lose me Luke. You're kinda stuck with me forever."

"Just the way we like it. So what's next?"

"Errrrm, ace every class, try to like Taylor and find Bigfoot before you," she said determined as they continued to stare at the star filled sky.

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

"Luke? Lucas, this is not funny." Haley called out into the derelict cemetery. Lucas had told her to meet her there but he was nowhere in sight and Tree Hill cemetery sure as hell did freak her out ever since, she got lost there as a kid. "I told you I didn't want to meet here. Lucas? Luke, this is so not cool. Lucas Scott!"

"Boogie Man!" Lucas shouted as he jumped in front of her, making her jump in fear. Her immediate reaction was to scream and punch him in the gut. "Damn it, Haley! You're gonna kill me!"

"Well you deserve it you dumb ass. You shouldn't creep up on people like that," she hissed quietly.

"Why are you whispering?"

Haley gestured to all of the surrounding tombstones.

"Hales, they're all dead."

"But if you keep yelling, the freaking zombies are gonna get us. What did you want to meet here for anyway you jerk?" She asked smiling. True he often drove her insane but it's what she was used to.

"I talked to her," he grinned.

Haley's mouth formed an 'O' as she stared back at him wide eyed. "Peyton Sawyer?"

"The very one," he nodded, his huge smile still on his face.

"Wow! Explain because I don't understand..." Haley took a seat on the grass, Lucas joining her.

"She dropped her books at her locker today and I helped her pick them up."

"What did she say? She was a bitch wasn't she?"

"I quoted some lyrics from her folder and she told me that I didn't know her. But that's beside the point Hales, Peyton Sawyer spoke to me. It's what I wanted from this year."

"So can you finally admit that Peyton Sawyer is human after all?"

"No," he said staring off into the distance as he thought of Peyton. "Peyton Sawyer is not human. She's an angel. And she's my angel."

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets, all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do  
And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

High school life went surprisingly fast for Lucas and Haley and before they knew it they were sixteen years old and life was suddenly more complicated than what they ever imagined it could be. Haley had become a tutor at Tree Hill High and gained a great girl friend in Peyton Sawyer. She can't remember the moment when things changed between the two of them but she was glad that they did because Peyton had helped her a lot over the past year. Lucas had joined the Ravens basketball team and even managed to form a relationship with his estranged brother Nathan. But one thing that had stayed the same throughout everything was Lucas and Haley's friendship. He was still the person who she felt completely comfortable crying in front of and she was still the person who knew him inside out.

"Haley! Hales are you in here?" Lucas called out as he entered his mom's deserted cafe. The back light was on and he knew that Haley was working late tonight whilst his mom went on a date with Keith. As he ventured further into the cafe, he could hear sobbing which was coming from Haley who was hiding behind the counter. She was sat on the floor with her back to the counter. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he joined her on the floor. Her face was red and her eyes puffy from her crying.

"You know," she started after taking a deep breath, her eyes not quite meeting Lucas' just yet. "Just this once, I deserve a big fat I told you so."

"Well you won't get it from me," he told her which made her smile. "What happened?"

"Exactly what you told me was going to happen."

Earlier that day, he and Haley had been discussing her growing feelings for his brother Nathan. As much as he and Lucas were now getting along, to Lucas Nathan would always be Tree Hill's bad boy thus, he warned Haley that Nathan might break her heart.

"I started believing that he wasn't terrible," Haley explained. "And he proved me wrong. Once again, the smart girl is really stupid." She was annoyed for even letting herself get feelings for Nathan.

"Hey, hey, hey," Lucas leant in and wiped Haley's tear stained cheek. "You are not stupid."

"Thanks," she sighed. "At least things are working out for one of us. It looks like you and Peyton are heading in the right direction," she referred back to the kiss that she had witnessed between her two friends previously that day.

"Well if it will make you feel better, that lasted all about five minutes," he admitted.

"It doesn't make me feel better," she giggled along with him. "If you're not happy then I can't be either."

"Likewise," he reached out for her hand.

"Welcome back."

"To where?" he wondered.

"Normal."

He leant his forehead against hers. "Yeah, just you and me Hales. They way it's always been."

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

"Lucas, you're a mess!" Haley told her best friend as she admired his choice of new hair style. Lucas had called Haley to come to his house to help him with a "crisis" and that is what it certainly was. He was sporting a short Mohawk, much to his distaste.

"Well it's good to know that we can still be honest with each other," Lucas commented as he turned to face himself in the mirror, grimacing at his new look.

"What is all this?"

"I went out last night with Brooke and got a little drunk. This would be the result of my stupidity," he gestured to his Mohawk.

"Brooke as in Davis?" Haley scoffed as she slumped on to his bed. He shortly joined her.

"Yes Brooke Davis, why?"

"Why would you get drunk with Brooke Davis of all people Luke? "

"Geez _mom_," he gasped sarcastically. "I've already had this off my actual mom. I don't need it from my best friend too."

"I'm sorry Luke, it's just Brooke Davis?"

"Can you stop saying her name like that? I actually had a lot of fun."

"Yeah it looks like it," Haley rolled her eyes at his Mohawk.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Maybe," she pouted.

"What have I done now?"

"You're just a real pain in the butt sometimes," she laughed. Lucas smirked and pulled her into a big bear hug. "When are you going to just be with Peyton?" Haley asked into his shirt.

"Hales, we've been through this."

"She wants to be with you now though Luke."

"Peyton's just too complicated. Maybe we weren't meant to be."

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you've been in love with Peyton Sawyer since you were 12 years old. That's almost 5 years and a trillion beginning of school year predictions. Are you really gonna throw all of that away because she got scared when she realized that she was all that you thought about?"

"What did you eat with your cheerio's this morning?" He questioned staring back at her wide eyed due to her sudden eccentricity.

"I'm sorry Luke but you and Peyton are supposed to be together."

"Okay can we move on from my love life please? How are you and Nate doing?"

"We're doing great. I've never been happier," she beamed.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to Hales-"

"I know Luke," she nodded and lay back on the left hand side of his bed, he lay on the right.

"I'll always be there for you Haley." He reached out for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You will always be my best friend."_  
_

_When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell  
_

Nearing the end of Junior year, Nathan proposed to Haley. They realized that they were perfect for each other and couldn't be with anyone else. They planned a summer wedding, a small beach wedding for close family and friends. But the two people that Haley wanted to be there couldn't make it.

"I can't believe they're not coming. I'm there youngest daughter and they can't even come to my wedding," Haley complained neurotically as she paced the room that she had taken over to get ready in. Lucas was stood nearby watching. He was the only one she wanted there with her.

"What did they say?"

"That they had already been to Vivian and Matt's wedding's so they don't need to come to mine because they find weddings boring." Lucas laughed because it was so like Lydia and Jimmy James to find a wedding boring. "It's not funny Lucas!" Haley threw a nearby bag at Lucas.

"I'm sorry Hales but you should hear yourself right now. You sound like a crazy person. Come here," he pulled her into a hug. "But I'm used to it by now."

"What am I doing Luke? Getting married in high school?"

"But Haley, I thought this is what you wanted?"

"I did, I do, but I can't be like this with Nathan, all crazy you know?" She looked up at him troubled.

"That's because Nathan doesn't drive you half as crazy as I do. Plus that's why you have best friends; they're the only people you can totally be yourself around."

Haley took a seat on a nearby chair. "You know, sometimes I feel incredibly disconnected, uncomfortable in my own skin. Or, kinda like I don't fit into this world. Like I was born at the wrong time, and I don't belong. And then I'm with you and I suddenly feel like I have a place. So thankyou Lucas, for giving me a place in the world."

Neither had to say anymore, they always understood each other perfectly without words.

"Guess I'm ready to give myself away."

"Or I could do it. If you'll have me?"

"Really? Luke that would be perfect. Thankyou

"But, you know what; I got to be honest with you. Um, I could never officially give you away. You know that? I could never give away my best friend." They sealed their deal with a friendly embrace.

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
_

"Now it's time for the mother/son and father/daughter dance," the DJ called over the microphone.

Nathan's mom Deb led him out on to the dance floor. Haley smiled and watched her husband dance.

"I know that I look young enough to be your brother-in-law but come have a dance with your old man," Lucas proposed, playing along with being Haley's "father" for the night, as he sneaked up behind his best friend. He escorted Haley to the dance floor and they swayed to the melody.

"Thanks for today Lucas."

"What are friends for?" he grinned. "So what are your plans for the honeymoon?"

"We're just going to spend time together before school starts again."

"Oh, you're so getting some bow chicka wow wow."

"Ewwww, shut up," Haley grossed out and nudged him in the ribs.

"Can I cut in?" Nathan interrupted politely.

"Sure thing little bro. I love you sis," he said and kissed Haley on the cheek before handing her over to his brother and walking to the side of the dance floor. He, like everyone else in the room, watched how happy Nathan and Haley looked together. They were 17 but knew exactly what they wanted from life. His mom and his uncle Keith had now joined Nathan and Haley on the dance floor. They had recently got engaged, much to Lucas' delight.

"Hey baby." Lucas felt soft lips press against his cheek.

"Hi girlfriend." He turned to see his girlfriend of 5 months, Peyton Sawyer grinning back at him, her green eyes shining. He put his arm around her waist as her hand found its place on his chest, holding onto his shirt.

"Look how happy they look," she gestured to Nathan and Haley who were laughing as they danced. "My best friend did good."

"Your best friend? In your dreams Sawyer," he joked. He and Peyton often competed for Haley's friendship as they were both her best friends.

"Well I am the maid of honor you know."

"Yeah and I gave her away."

"Okay so we're equal then," she laughed. "Dance with me?"

"Absolutely." They joined Nathan and Haley and Karen and Keith on the dance floor, perfectly happy and in love.

_And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you, oh, yeah_

"Can you believe that this is our last year of high school predictions?" Haley shook her head in shock and disbelief.

"I know, it's crazy."

Lucas and Haley were sat in the same place that they had been sat 4 years ago, the day before their first year of high school. They were now about to start senior year.

"Did you ever imagine things to end up like this?" Haley asked.

"Kind of. You and Nate were the biggest surprise, but I'm glad you're my sister in law Hales."

"Ditto. So what are your predictions this year Luke?"

"You know what? I'm not making predictions this year."

"What? But it's a tradition."

"I know but I've got everything I predicted, my mom and Keith are getting married in the spring, I'm finally with Peyton and you and Nathan are happy. I only have one prediction this year; I want an unforgettable senior year. What do you say?"

"Here's to an unforgettable senior year," she said holding up a water balloon.

"An unforgettable senior year," Lucas repeated as he tapped Haley's water balloon with his own. Things sure were to change for them but they knew that they're friendship was constant and would never waver.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review if you want...spread the love :)

Next update: 'The Story of Us': BJu/LP/NH


	7. Looks A Lot Like A Tragedy Now LP,BJu,NH

**Looks A Lot Like A Tragedy Now.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'The Story Of Us' by Taylor Swift. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Pregnancy, Separation & Divorce. LP, BJu & NH**  
**

**Authors Note: **I didn't realise until after I had wrote Brulian's section but I have chose a storyline for each couple from each season e.g Leyton=S6, Brulian=S7 & Naley=S5. Most of my favorite scenes are angst ones so I was happy to write this though I found the Naley and Leyton parts trickier than the Brulian. I have used a lot of scenes from the show and tried to integrate them; I hope it works. **Check out my fellow Epic Productions co-owners vids on YT. Their names are kd23oth & rolemodel2011.

* * *

  
**

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say they're the lucky ones._

"How many weeks is it till the Wedding again Peyton?"

"It's not for another ten weeks yet," Peyton replied to the woman's question. Peyton was stood in a crowded room at her good friend Skills' birthday party. It seemed like the whole of Tree Hill had turned up to celebrate the occasion. Usually Peyton wouldn't mind being around so many people but she was starting to get bored with repeating the same answers to the same questions that were being asked.

"And the baby is due not long after that right?"

Peyton nodded, "Only 12 weeks till this little one arrives." She rubbed her round stomach with pride. In the past few days alone, she had surprised herself by how quickly she had grown. Her excitement of becoming a mom was one that she couldn't contain. Never before had she ever thought about having children or imagined herself with a family, but the moment that she received the news of this pregnancy three months ago she was ecstatic.

"Is Luke excited too?" Another woman questioned. Peyton didn't know how to answer the question; she could tell the truth which would probably leave the women speechless or she could lie and pretend that life was great.

"He can't wait!" She chose to lie, putting her fake smile on and carrying on like she was fine.

"Who would have thought that you and Luke would end up getting married and having a baby? How long's it been since you two have known each other?"

"Almost ten years since I first spoke to him." Peyton still remembered the day so clearly. Her car had broken down and Lucas was sent out to take it to his Uncle's garage; it was the first time that Lucas Scott had saved Peyton Sawyer. There had been many occasions after their first meeting when Lucas saved Peyton; the school shooting, Psycho Derek, her drug habit...But maybe he was right, maybe there were certain things that he couldn't save her from. "I guess I didn't expect us to have the life that we've been living when I first met him. But there was definitely something between us. I don't really know how to explain it; it was like sparks flew instantly between us and from then on, it was always Luke."

A chorus of "Oooh's" and "ahhh's" could be heard from the group of women who surrounded Peyton.

"Where is Luke?" one woman asked.

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

Peyton simply shrugged before glancing over at Lucas sitting by himself on a table at the far end of the room. His broody look etched across his face like he was seriously thinking hard. Looking at Lucas from across the room, she honestly didn't know where his head was at the minute; all she knew was that they couldn't agree. Everything seemed so simple to Peyton, but Lucas was having difficulty seeing it from her point of view. Normally she would be sat by his side without a second thought but she knew that he didn't want that tonight. They had barely said a word to each other since Peyton's doctor's appointment when they found out the life changing news.

_Oh a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
Too many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through_

_***FLASHBACK***_

"I think you should go for a lie down, get some rest and then we can discuss what we're going to do," Lucas advised Peyton as they entered their house after seeing the doctor. Earlier that day, Peyton had collapsed in pain resulting in Lucas rushing her to the doctor's.

"There's nothing to discuss Luke. We're having this baby," she told him as she walked towards the baby's nursery; her face pale.

"Peyton, it's not as simple as that," he followed.

"It's beautiful in here Luke, the baby will love it," she said almost as if she had ignored what he had previously said. Lucas had been working hard on the baby's nursery ever since they found out that they were pregnant. But now things had changed.

"Did you not just hear me? I want to talk about this," he grabbed both of her arms so that she looked at him. "I _need_ to talk about this."

Peyton just nodded, her words caught at the back of her throat. Lucas looked so broken stood in front of her when only earlier that day they had been laughing and goofing around.

"I don't understand how earlier today we were excited about having a baby and now this happens."

"We can still be excited about having this baby Luke. It doesn't change anything," she tried to sound hopeful but it was hard when fear was intoxicating her entire being.

"This changes everything Peyton. You heard what the Doctor said; if you have this baby you could die."

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head. "I'm going to have this baby."

"Peyton, he said that the baby could die anyway. We can't take that risk. Let's just take a few days to think about things before we go back in."

"For an abortion?" She asked in disgust.

"That's not what the doctor called it," he aggressively responded.

"That's what it is," she shouted

Her green glare bore into him like a knife. He knew that she wanted to keep the baby but he couldn't risk losing her.

"I can't save you from this," his voice broke as tears got the better of him and he couldn't hold them back. "I can't imagine not having you in my life everyday Peyton."

"You won't have to. Look at all the other stuff that we've survived together; car crashes and bullet wounds and psychos," she laughed nervously. "Are we really gonna let some doctor lay odds on us? I'm having this baby Luke."

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

But months had passed and Lucas still wasn't okay about the pregnancy. He couldn't bring himself to read the books or buy clothes for the baby because of what he could lose.

Peyton couldn't bare it anymore. The silent treatment was killing her. She had to speak to him, try and get through to him that this is what she has to do.

"Luke, can we talk?" She indicated towards the nearby door, out onto the balcony. "I can't be like this anymore Lucas, you ignoring me all the time, it's just not helping. What are you trying to prove?" she asked him once they were out on the balcony.

"I'm not trying to prove anything."

"Then why are we not speaking anymore. We're having a baby Lucas; it's supposed to be the happiest time of our lives."

"How can I be happy about the person that might take you away from me?"

"I'm not going anywhere and if anything was to happen then you'd have a piece of me with the baby. He's going to have your goofy squint and she's going to have my chickeny legs," she laughed but Lucas continued to look away. He couldn't listen to her describe their child.

"I don't need this kid to look like me, I don't care about that. I care about this child growing up without a mother. Look what it did to you," he added bitterly.

Peyton stood in shock as his words hit her. "You are such a dick," she whispered, unable to speak.

"Fine, then I'm a dick," he said before leaving Peyton standing alone rubbing her rounded stomach thinking how did things ever get so bad?

_How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
You're doing your best to avoid me.  
I started to think one day I'd tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me._

Lucas and Peyton were not the only ones having problems. Brooke had recently broken up with her boyfriend Julian, but he had still chosen to come to Skills' birthday party. Brooke could see him stood at the bar straightening his shirt, looking awkward stood in a room where he barely knew anyone.

"Are you not even going to say hi to him?" Brooke's sarcastic and witty fifteen year old foster daughter asked as she snuck up on Brooke after noticing her staring at Julian from across the room.

"No and what is he even doing here?" Brooke scoffed but her eyes did not avert from Julian.

"To see you duh," Sam replied in her average sarcastic tone of voice. "Because he still loves you despite how many times you tell him that you don't love him back."

"I never said that I didn't love him." Brooke ferociously turned on Sam, taking her eyes off Julian for the first time that night.

"Oh so you do love him?" Sam's smirk was starting to annoy Brooke and Sam knew it. She knew that Brooke loved Julian; she just wished that she would tell him.

"Sam, you're fifteen, you don't know anything about love or me and Julian for that matter. Now can you please stop bothering me," begged Brooke.

"Fine, I'll go and talk to Julian instead," Sam said, nudging Brooke as she walked past and towards Julian. She could hear Brooke's hisses behind her but she continued in Julian's direction.

"Hey Julian," Sam greeted the man that was the closest thing that she had ever had to a father.

"Sammy," he pulled her into an embrace; he had missed that girl. "How are you? Still writing?"

"I'm okay and I'm still writing yepp."

"And Jack? How's he?" Julian had been away for a few weeks but he felt like he had already missed out on so much.

"Jack moved to Charlotte with his new foster parents but its okay because I'm going to see him next week."

Their conversation hit an awkward silence as they both realized that the next person he should ask about was Brooke. Sam knew that he was thinking about her foster mom.

"You should speak to her you know?"

"She knows I'm here Sam and she's avoiding me so she doesn't want to talk."

"She's Brooke, Julian. She won't ever be honest about her feelings. Her pride gets in the way and she's too stubborn to admit that she's wrong. You know that."

"Yeah well maybe I'm sick of knowing everything about Brooke Davis. Why is this so hard Sam?"

His eyes looked back at her with desperation. The mischievous glint was absent and in its place was a look of lost, like he needed Brooke to survive and without her he was losing his mind.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.  
_

"I don't know what to say Julian?" the young girl admitted. She loved Brooke but she also hated her for doing this to Julian. "She does want to be with you though, I know that much."

"And how do you know that kiddo?" His face softened when he realized that this wasn't Sam's fault and she was only trying to help.

"Have you not looked at her recently? She hasn't stopped looking at you since you arrived."

For the first time that night, Julian actually looked at Brooke properly, rather than just out of the corner of his eye which he had been doing since he arrived. His brown locked with her green. Most of the time, Brooke's eyes were hazel, but in times of sadness, they turned green...just like today.

"I guess I've been avoiding her just as much as she's been avoiding me," Julian sighed in acknowledgement.

"Yeah yeah, you're both as stupid as each other. Tell me something that I don't know. Now please go and speak to her or something," Sam pleaded with him before he ruffled her hair and awkwardly walked to Brooke.

As he got nearer, Brooke didn't know what to do with herself. Should she act like she didn't know he was there? No of course not, he already knew that she had seen him. Then maybe she should leave the room? But before she could make a decision, Julian was stood in front of her, his illegal grin shining. Brooke was glad that she was stood next to the wall, she needed all the support she could get with her standing in front of her; her knees were getting weaker by the second.

"Hi," she plucked up the courage to say.

"Hey, I didn't know if you knew I was coming today. Skills invited me and I felt like I should come."

"He didn't tell me but it's good to see you." Every inch of her wanted to hug him, kiss him, touch his hand, anything to just be close to him.

"You too Brooke."

"It's been..."

"Six weeks. It's been six weeks Brooke."

The awkward silence set in place as neither knew what to say next; both were too afraid to tell the other how they really felt.

"Time for a slow one. All the couple's to the dance floor," Mouth's voice called over the microphone as he was the DJ for the night.

"Can I have this dance?" Julian requested, unsure of where his new found confidence came from.

Brooke wrapped one of her arms around herself, something which she always did when she was nervous and felt lost. "No thankyou."

"You either dance with me or say you love me. It's your choice." He knew that he would get her to dance with him some way. He held his hand out to her which she took and he led her to the dance floor where they were surrounded by happy couples. "I thought so," he chuckled.

Brooke couldn't believe that he could still be this calm around her after everything that had happened. He was still fighting for her love despite the many times that she had pushed him away. His hand softly lay on the small of her back as hers held on to his arm, their other hands joined together.

"Sammy seems to be doing good without Jack," he pointed out. They both turned to look towards the teenager who was grinning back at them. Julian couldn't help but think about how they could be the perfect family right now if Brooke would only let him in.

"Yeah she is. It was hard for her for a while, but we got through it. I guess that's the only thing left to do when someone leaves with your heart." Her eyes made contact with his and he knew that she was not only referring to Sam and Jack in that moment, but him and her.

"I wish you would have called and told me. I could have been there for you and Sam."

"You know what" She said suddenly pulling away from the warmth of his body. "I'm sorry Julian, I can't do this."

"What, you can't dance with me?"

"I can't..." she said in her husky voice, shaking her head. "I just-" She couldn't find the words. He was staring back at her, waiting for her to speak. "I miss you," she whispered before walking away as he stood in silence.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

"Brooke, please wait up?" Julian shouted after her as he followed her outside the building.

"Why Julian? You being here doesn't change anything. We're still the people we used to be."

"We don't have to be those people if you would only let your guard down for one second and just admit that you love me." His voice was rising as anger was starting to get the better of him. "It would have been nice to get a call, email...anything."

"We're taking some time apart."

"And I backed off for six weeks. But we need to talk now." His anger had fizzled out a bit and turned into desperation. "We need to figure some things out together. We have Sam to think of."

"Don't tell me that I have to think about my daughter Julian. Every decision I make is for her benefit." She was furious. She couldn't believe that he would imply that she wasn't thinking about Sam. "Do you think that this has been easy for me?" She was barely able to get the words out as she could feel the tears coming. The thought of how they were going to be a family six weeks ago killed her.

"How would I know Brooke? You never talk to me about it."

"I try-" But she couldn't continue, her voice broke and she took a deep breath in to fight back the tears.

"I am here in Tree Hill for you and it's not good enough. You just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for this not to work."

"I don't want to fight."

"Yet here we are fighting," his voice risen again as his cheeks flamed red and his fists clenched. "And I'm getting really tired of fighting. I'm the guy who loves you. I'm the guy you can't trust, no matter how much I tell you to." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so. "Maybe right now you need to work on you and I need to work on me. Goodbye Brooke."

As she watched him walk her way, she felt her life crumble around her and she couldn't breathe, not without him next to her. This was worse than 6 weeks ago, because this time, she knew he was never coming back.

_This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like the careless,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you say you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon._

Meanwhile, inside the building, Nathan and Haley were already aggressively arguing.

"Haley, just listen to me?" he shouted at her.

"What Nathan? What more is there to say that you haven't already said?" she yelled back, almost twice as loud. People were beginning to stare.

"Well first, shall we try not to shout as loud? This isn't a contest Haley; I just want to talk to you. Explain what happened between me and Carrie."

"I found you naked in the shower with her Nathan. What do you expect me to think?" She had softened her voice but her arms were folded in front of her, protecting herself.

"I know and it must look bad but I need you to hear me out?"

"Alright, I'm listening," she agreed. This time, she stared right into his blue eyes, wanting to see the truth or lies within them.

"There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Carrie."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Haley, she's got some kind of weird crush and she thinks the feelings mutual but it's not," he explained, waving his hands about as he told her. "There was some flirting," he admitted. Haley's face dropped and he saw that she thought the worst. "And I let it go and I shouldn't have. You believe me don't you Hales?"

"I believe that you didn't respond but you've lost my trust Nathan. You never told me about it and that hurts. Look she said that you kissed her," Haley's face scrunched up as the words that made her sick to her stomach left her mouth. Nathan put his hands on her waist and she held onto his arms for support. "Please, just tell me that she's lying and we can go back to being on the same side again because I'm sick of fighting."

But Nathan didn't reply, at least not with words but his face was definitely saying something as he stared back at her intently, but Haley couldn't work out what.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.  
_

"Did you?" Haley's voice no longer as weak as before questioned. He still didn't answer. He could feel himself losing her and he wasn't sure what to say to make it right again. "It's a simple question Nathan. Did you kiss her?" Haley's hands were now on her hips as she stood away from Nathan. She felt like she needed to look at the whole of him to get the truth because the man that she loved wouldn't have done this.

"No," he finally replied. Haley loosened her previous tense body and took a sigh of relief. She knew that she should never have doubted him. "But...she kissed me."

Haley was furious. "How could you not have told me about this?"

"Because it meant nothing Haley."

"I've been through a lot with you Nathan. I've been through better or worse, sickness and in health, but I _will not _do infidelity."

"It wasn't like that okay? I wasn't into her." He was a lot calmer in contrast to Haley who looked furiously broken.

"You call kissing Carrie not being into her?"

"I didn't kiss her. How many times do I have to tell you that? It wasn't me, it was Carrie." He was desperately trying to defend himself.

"No, it's you. It's always you!" she shouted back at him. She didn't care anymore about people around her looking. "When are you gonna learn? When are you gonna stop making bad choices that threaten everything that we've built?"

"Everything that I've ever done has been for this family Haley." It was one thing to blame him for infidelity, but to say that he didn't care about their family was another thing that he couldn't stand. "You know, I'm really trying hard to be honest about all this right now but sometimes for you, it's just never enough. Okay and I can't take it anymore."

He regretted the words the moment that they escaped his lips but it was too late to take back, he could see it in Haley's face.

"Stay away from me and Jamie. This marriage is over."

"Haley?"

"I want a divorce," her harsh voice cried out and she ran far away from Nathan to find her son. As far as she was concerned, their marriage was unfixable now.

_The End.

* * *

_Authors Note: Reviews are always helpful :)


	8. The Way I Loved YouMultiCouples

**The Way I Loved You**

By LostInWriting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'The Way I Loved You' by Taylor Swift. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.

**Summary:**_ Its like one big love rectangle plus... {Brucas/Brulian, Jeyton/Leyton & Jaley/Naley}_

**Authors Note: **Written especially for my girl Chandler! The idea was obviously thought of by SuperWoman ;) I loved every word of writing this & I hope you enjoy it too :D Check out the vid by kd23oth on YT :)

* * *

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

"Morning Pretty girl," Lucas greeted as his girlfriend opened the red door to her large suburban house.

"Morning boyfriend," she replied before leaning in for a quick morning kiss.

It was their 4 month anniversary but she didn't know if they were going to celebrate it or not. When Lucas said nothing further, she assumed not so took him by the hand and walked to his car. It had become part of their daily routine for Lucas to give Brooke a ride to school. She had her own car but Lucas liked knowing that they spent the morning together.

They pulled into the school parking lot, Lucas parking in his usual spot, and then the young couple made their way to their lockers.

"I just need to get a couple of books from my locker babe, I'll meet you at yours," he said before giving her hand a gentle squeeze and heading to his locker down the hall.

Brooke continued to her locker to find Bevin, Peyton and Rachel waiting for her.

"Hey bitches," she called out to them in a friendly manner.

"And what's got you smiling today hoe?" Rachel responded in a similar manner. They were always referring to each other as 'hoes' or 'bitches' but not in a hurtful way.

"My incredible boyfriend," she gushed.

"You're so lucky Brooke. Lucas is the guy that every girl wants," Bevin added.

Brooke noticed that Peyton didn't say anything but instead chose to continue drawing on her notepad. Peyton and Lucas had some weird chemistry going on before he got with Brooke and Peyton never really seemed to accept it.

Ignoring Peyton's silence, Brooke opened her locker to find that it had been pimped without her knowledge. Pictures of her and Lucas were stuck on every wall of the locker; 'Lucas & Brooke Forever' was written on her mirror in pink to go along with the pink streamers hanging from the top of the locker.

"He totally pimped my locker," Brooke gasped.

"Oh my God, did Lucas do this?" Bevin questioned.

"I don't get it," Rachel stated. "How did a hoe like you, get a guy like Lucas Scott?"

"Happy anniversary babe," Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear as he sneaked up behind her. But Brooke was shocked to discover that he didn't send shivers down his spine; at least not the ones that she had been used to in the past before she met Lucas. She turned to face him and realized that Peyton had already left.

"I thought you had forgotten."

"Don't be silly Brooke; I could never forget the date that we became exclusive." He pulled her into his chest to hug. As they hugged, Brooke could see Julian's warm, chocolate brown eyes staring back at her and that did give her shivers, all the way to her toes.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says, you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

Lucas had decided that to celebrate their 3 month anniversary, he was going to take Brooke to her favorite restaurant. He dropped by her house but as usual, she was running late. He could hear her scurrying about upstairs as he waited patiently downstairs on the couch. Not long after, Brooke ran down the stairs but still looked as flawless as ever, she always did.

"Wow! You look pretty, Pretty Girl," he grinned,

"Thankyou."

"Ready now?" he smirked.

"All set."

He took the lead and opened her front door for her, letting her out before himself. Once at his car, he again opened the door for her and let her in. She loved his gentleman ways, something she knew he had got off his uncle Keith but there was just something that didn't feel quite right with her; there was no sparks.

She couldn't take her mind off Julian Baker. It had been like this ever since their three month summer relationship ended in LA and she came back to Tree Hill. She had never really expected to see him again so made things exclusive with Lucas. But to Brooke's surprise, Julian got transferred to Tree Hill High after his mom took a job in Tree Hill. From that moment on, her heart and head were tearing her apart. It was clear to everyone that Lucas was the perfect guy and therefore Brooke should be with him. But then, nobody knew Julian the way that she did, they hadn't seen what she had seen; the way his deep brown eyes would light up when Brooke looked at him, the way his 'illegal' grin, as Brooke called it, shone when Brooke smiled at him. _He _was the perfect guy because of how dedicated he was to Brooke. He treated her like a Queen and angered her at the same time. Why couldn't she get him out of her head?

"Brooke?" She turned to Lucas when she heard him calling her name. "Where did you go? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she softly said before taking her gaze back to the window again.

Julian's face appeared again, those sensitive, loving and patient eyes of his that saw the world like no other person. He enchanted her entire being and she knew exactly why.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_*FLASHBACK*_

"All I'm saying is why do you have to go back to Tree Hill?" Julian questioned as Brooke began to collect her belongings that were scattered around his bedroom. They had been together for two months and she had already made herself at home in his home.

"Because Tree Hill is my home Julian. Los Angeles isn't." Brooke was angry, even Julian could tell that as he lay on his bed, watching her shove some clothes into a bag.

"Well okay, then I'm sorry Brooke. It was just a question. I didn't mean for you to get upset baby. It's just, I'm gonna miss you," he admitted as he stood up from the bad to approach her, but the anger was still in her eyes.

"You made me feel guilty for leaving you. You can't just do that, it's not fair on me!" she shouted back at him, causing him to retreat a little.

"Brooke, I said I was sorry. I thought you'd be happier here but if you don't want to move, it's fine. We'll just have to spend more time apart. It's not a big deal," he held his hands up innocently.

Brooke glared at him and scoffed before barging past and yelling, "It is a big deal!"

Brooke Davis was the girl for him, he knew that but her hormones really did get the better of her sometimes.

"Brooke wait," he called after her, chasing out of the front door and into the rain, his t-shirt wet right through. Brooke turned to look at him and he no longer saw anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

She nodded her head and dropped her bag on the wet ground as she ran into his arms to kiss him. Her hands gripped onto his sodden t-shirt, pulling him into her as much as possible. They only broke away when air became a problem.

"I'm sorry too," she managed to finally say. He couldn't help but grin at how crazy their love was. "I shouldn't have blown off on you like that. You are my enchanted forest after all," she smirked, using her nickname for him.

"And you're my soft duckling," he laughed along with her. "I love you Brooke Davis," he whispered into the wind. His words were almost quiet enough for no one to be able to hear but he knew that Brooke had because she reclaimed his lips for hers once more.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

"Hi," she grinned as Julian entered her summer house. She ran round the couch and straight into his arms as he held onto her. Her arms took their rightful place round his neck pulling him into her; she smiled against his lips as she kissed him.

"So Brookie, what was so important that I had to come all the way down here?" he asked using his nickname for her when they broke slightly apart but she was still wrapped around him, completely entranced.

"Well I was looking at this earlier," she held up the locket that he had bought her that hung round her porcelain skinned neck. "And I realized I needed to tell you something right away." Her face got more serious as she looked deeply into his eyes, him doing the same. "I love you. I mean, I really, really love you."

Those were the words that he had been waiting for her to say for so long and to finally hear them was more wonderful than he could ever have imagined. His stomach did somersaults as his smile lit up and he kissed Brooke again. The taste of salty tears caused him to pull himself away from her.

"Brooke what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, attempting to wipe the tears from her eyes.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Nothing, I'm just scared."

"Of what?

"You and how you make me feel. We've been together every day and I've never felt this much for anyone before. It's crazy. You annoy the hell out of me sometimes but it makes me love you more and I don't want to ruin it."

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Shortly after, Brooke moved back to Tree Hill and her relationship with Julian fizzled out as quickly as it begun but she couldn't forget him or how he made her feel.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

Fingers entwined, Peyton and Jake walked up the steps that led to her front door. They had been dating for 2 months but had been taking things slow because Peyton didn't want to get her hopes up with Jake. People always seemed to be leaving; her dad on business, her adoptive mom dying, Lucas choosing Brooke; and she wanted things to go right for her and Jake because he was a great guy who started off as being just her friend which had eventually evolved into something more.

"Thanks for waiting Jake. I know that I've been messing you around but I just needed my space for a bit longer," she confessed honestly.

"Its fine Peyton, you're worth the wait." He lifted her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. Butterflies fluttered in Peyton's stomach but she couldn't help resent the fact that they were the 'cute' couple. She missed the chemistry that she used to once have with Lucas.

"Are you ready?" she asked, they were now at her front door and her hand held onto the door knob.

He nodded in response, "Sure am."

Peyton entered her childhood home and led Jake in. "I'm home," she called out.

"Kitchen!" her dad shouted back. As they got closer to the kitchen, they could hear two people laughing. They entered the room to find Peyton's biological mom and her dad cooking dinner.

"Hey kid," her dad smiled at his daughter.

"Hey pops. So, this is Jake. Jake this is my dad Larry and Ellie, my..." Peyton hesitated slightly. She had always introduced Ellie as her birth mom because she had only known her for a few years but tonight she thought that it was about time that she introduced properly. "Ellie's my mom."

Ellie grinned and Larry's heart warmed. He loved his dead wife and knew that no one could ever replace her in Peyton's life, but it was only right for Peyton and Ellie to start having a mother/daughter relationship.

"Hi," Jake greeted them and Peyton noticed that he had put on a more masculine voice, most likely to impress her father. Jake shook Larry and Ellie's hand rather formally.

"Good handshake you've got there, son," Larry chuckled.

"Uh thanks." Jake looked pleased with himself.

"Dinner's almost ready, shall we sit down?" Ellie suggested as Larry finished off dinner and the kids joined Ellie at the table.

Larry and Ellie seemed to really like Jake and conversation was flowing round the table.

"Peyton never told me what you guys do for a living," Jake told them as he filled his mouth with another fork of spaghetti.

"I work on a dredging boat. That's why I'm gone for most of the year. I like to know that Peyton has people here for her whilst I'm gone. Brooke or Lucas are usually the ones that are here but things have changed recently," Larry commented.

"Dad!" Peyton looked sternly at her father for mentioning Lucas' name. It was no secret that Larry was extremely fond of the boy that had broken Peyton's heart.

Jake chose to ignore the mention of Lucas and instead talk to Ellie, "And what about you Ellie?"

"I kinda do a bit of everything. I'm a freelance writer for Thud magazine mostly. Mainly music reviews. But my dream is to start a music producing company with my intelligent daughter here," Ellie smiled at Peyton.

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Thanks," Ellie said softly; her voice was always sweet and soft. "So what do you want to do after High School Jake?"

"I don't really know yet. I just want to provide for my daughter Jenny. I love to sing but I don't think anything will come of that," Jake shrugged off.

"I'd sign you," Peyton smiled and the two teenagers blushed.

The dinner continued in chatter, Peyton was happy at how comfortable Jake was with her parents. Jake and Peyton decided that they were going to go for a coffee.

"Ellie will you still be here when I get back?" Peyton asked as she put her jacket on.

"No probably not. But I'll drop by Tric tomorrow to see you. I'll help you plan your next all-ages night if you want?" suggested Ellie.

"That would be great," Peyton replied, hugging Ellie.

"Good choice, by the way. I love him," Ellie grinned in reference to Jake.

Peyton quickly blushed and left the room, "Bye dad."

Ellie was right, Jake was a good choice but she couldn't help but wonder was he the right choice for her. He was everything a good boyfriend should be, he just didn't seem to get her heart racing quite like the tortured athlete did.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

***FLASHBACK***

"I saw your lights on and I got worried about you. You know, you haven't been yourself lately Peyton. I mean, not the Peyton I know," Lucas said as he strolled into Peyton's bedroom. Everyone knew that Peyton usually played her music too loud to hear the doorbell so she left the door unlocked for people to let themselves in.

"Well I haven't been that Peyton in a while." Peyton bitterly replied from her place at her computer.

"What's going on?" Lucas sat in a chair next to Peyton.

"I found one of my old sketches today. It was one of me and you and you know what that said? Lucas and Peyton, true love always. I'm sick of being second best Luke. Your booty call when Brooke's not around."

"Who said anything about a booty call? Last time I checked, we hadn't had sex," he pointed out to her.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. I'm your emotional booty call. I don't know. The point is, a normal relationship isn't supposed to have three people in it. Always Lucas, that's what we're supposed to have but we can't have always when you're still dating Brooke. "

"Let me tell you how you get always Peyton? When I guy tells you that he wants to be with you, you say that you want to be with him. You don't run away."

"I didn't run away. I was scared and wanted to be with you but I didn't know how. I came back for you. I wanted you so bad, but you gave up on us."

"I...I gave up on us?" he stuttered, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Yes. By not waiting you gave up on us, and you know that's the truth," she got up from the chair and walked to her vinyl's to search for one that would suit her mood perfectly.

"You wanna talk the truth, let's tell the truth," his voice had risen and Peyton could tell he was getting angrier. "You gave up on me. That's why you didn't want to be with me, you didn't think that I loved you enough. Typical Peyton Sawyer, always pushing people away. Maybe you just didn't care about my feelings for you?" He knew it was a low blow but she got him so riled up sometimes that he couldn't help it.

Peyton swiftly walked to under her bed and pulled out a box that she had labelled with her 'People Always Leave' drawing.

"Well if that's the truth, if I never cared," she picked up a cd from the box. "Then how come I kept every cd you ever gave me that reminded you of me," she threw the cd and it crashed against the wall behind Lucas. "How come I kept everything that reminded me of you?" She threw more items from the box at Lucas who was staring open mouthed at Peyton, dodging the sketches, pictures and letters heading his way. "You said we were destined to be together," she held up one of the letters that Lucas had wrote to her, declaring his undying love to her, before throwing that at him too. "And I wish you never had because you did not mean any of it."

She finally broke down, her posture crumbled and the tears ran from her eyes.

"I'm gonna go," Lucas said, holding up his hands and then retreating from her room. If he would have looked back, he would have saw Peyton picking up her Lucas memorabilia and locking it all away back in the box under her bed.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Peyton walked onto the Rivercourt in a straight line to Lucas who had stopped shooting hoops at the sight of the curly blonde.

"Can I just ask you something? She said once she was close enough to him. They hadn't spoken to each other since their argument and it was tearing Peyton apart. She realized how much she actually did love Lucas and she hated the situation that they had gotten themselves into. "Why Brooke? I mean if you wanted to break my heart after that night in Nathan's house then there were a thousand ways you could have done it. You didn't have to sleep with my best friend."

"It didn't have anything to do with you Peyton, honestly," he promised.

"Then end it Luke. Do you not feel what I feel every time you kiss me? It's like my entire universe snaps into focus and its only you and me. You're the one I'm supposed to be with Lucas. Even after that argument the other night, I still want to be with you.

"I-"

But Lucas couldn't continue for his words were silenced by Peyton's lips on his and he felt exactly what Peyton felt. He couldn't resist her. He knew it was wrong when he was dating Brooke but it felt so right kissing Peyton. His hands fell to her waist and pulled her into him as her hands gently held onto his face. They both lost track of the time and didn't know how long they had been kissing for, but when they broke away Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"You love me, don't you?" Peyton whispered, her sadness-filled eyes begging him to say the right answer.

"Of course I do Peyton."

The relief washed over Peyton's face. "Then don't you realize that we're just hurting ourselves and Brooke by being together like this. She's my best friend and she's your girlfriend," Peyton reminded him.

"I know and I have to be with you. I know that it shouldn't mean anything when we kiss but you're right, it does. I love Brooke," he stated confidently and Peyton didn't expect it. "But she's not you and I love you more and I don't wanna hide that love anymore."

Peyton grinned happily; being with Lucas exclusively is all she ever wanted. "Do you think we'll work out?"

Lucas smirked and nodded, that he knew the answer to. There was no doubt in his mind that he and Peyton wouldn't work out.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I feel it in my heart. Don't you?"

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Peyton felts exactly the same way as Lucas but that was apparently not enough because she and Lucas never even got to make their relationship exclusive. Brooke was still oblivious to what had happened between Luke and Peyton when she dated Lucas the first time. Now Peyton was left loving Lucas still as he she watched him so happy with her best friend. Their love was a mere memory.

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'_

_And my heart's not breakin'_

_'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

Haley followed Julian up to his bedroom. His house was silent and empty as his parents were away for a week on business in Los Angeles. Tonight was a night that they had both been planning for a while but Haley was still unsure whether she wanted to go through with it.

In Julian's bedroom she found that he had decorated it with flowers and music was playing softly in the background.

"Is this okay?" Julian wondered.

Haley took another look around the room before putting on a facade and saying, "It's perfect." But if she was honest, this was not what she had planned. Everything felt so forced but she continued through the heart break, took her jacket off and joined Julian on the bed.

They had both got together rather quickly after Julian joined the tutor centre, becoming a tutor with Haley. At first Haley thought that they would be great together but she was really just doing it as a rebound to get over her ex-boyfriend, Nathan Scott. Now they were in Julian's bedroom and things were about to change for the young tutors. Neither was ready, though neither would admit it.

Julian leant into Haley and kissed her lips a bit too hastily so she didn't really have time to react. Kissing Julian had never been a problem before. Sure, she had never seen fireworks with his kisses but things were never awkward between them like they were now.

Haley had always assumed her first time would be with Nathan so as Julian pulled her t-shirt over her head, she couldn't help but think of the bad boy, Nathan Scott.

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated_

_Got away by some mistake and now_

_***FLASHBACK***_

"I think we should do some studying now," Haley told Nathan as she stood up from his lap where he was sat on her bed.

"I actually like doing this," Nathan smirked as he pulled Haley back onto his lap, kissing her lips once more. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she willingly granted him access. She giggled against his mouth as his tongue played with hers. Nathan gently laid Haley back on the bed and he leant over her. Their lips didn't part once. Haley could feel herself tremble at Nathan's touch up and down her arm. It was crazy how he could intoxicate her mind to the point where she could forget exactly where she was.

Nathan's hand strayed from Haley's hand and slowly crept to the front of her blouse where he began to undo the buttons. Once Haley felt her blouse coming away from her stomach, she realized what Nathan was doing.

"Nathan, don't," she mumbled against his lips.

"Haley, I want you so bad," he continued, opening another button.

"Come on Nathan, cut it out," she tried again but he persisted. "Damn it Nathan," she shouted, pushing him from on top of her and stepping away from the bed. She began to button her blouse back up, her cheeks heating up from the embarrassment. She wanted to have sex with Nathan but she wasn't quite ready for that just yet. "I think you should go."

"I'm sorry Hales, look let's just get back to studying?" Nathan begged but it was too late, he had pushed Haley too far.

"It's not as easy as that Nathan. For me, our relationship has never been about sex, I thought you understood that."

"I do and I know you want to wait. I just got caught in the moment Haley. Sex is easy for me, it's the being in love part that I find hard but I do love you and I respect you more than anything." He was now stood in front of her but didn't want to make the first move in case she wasn't speaking to him.

"I need some time Nathan. Time away from us."

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Haley realized that this wasn't what she wanted and pushed Julian off her.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"I can't do this Julian. I don't want to do this. I mean do you?"

"Well-"

"Come on Julian. We both know that you're just trying to make Brooke jealous and I still love Nathan. Shouldn't our first times be with the people that we love rather than like this? No offence, but I feel awkward and I never did with Nathan," she explained hoping that he didn't take what he was saying to heart.

"You're right. I thought by being with you, I'd get over Brooke but I haven't. I just miss her more," he confessed.

"Then why don't you tell her this?"

"Because when I got back she was already with Lucas."

"God things are messed up right now," Haley sighed.

"You got that right. So what do we do?"

"I don't know about you but I think I'm gonna put my t-shirt back on and then I have to speak to Nathan."

_I'll be screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Haley walked the familiar pathway up to Nathan's front door. It was pouring down with rain but she didn't care. Her mind was focused on getting to Nathan. She knocked on his front door and listened to footsteps getting louder as they approached her. Nathan opened the door to see a nervous Haley biting her lip, her brown doe eyes staring back at him.

"Haley what are you doing here? It's like 2 a.m. and it's raining out." He took his jacket off and wrapped Haley in it. "What's going on?"

"I had to come and see you. I was with Julian today and I realized that he wasn't the one I was supposed to be with, you are."

"Is that it?"

"You know my pride says, "Yeah that's it. Just leave here knowing that I'm threatened by sexual relationship. But my heart says, "Forget about your pride. You love this boy. And even if you catch pneumonia, you're gonna stay out here in the rain until you convince him to forgive you for ending things over a stupid mistake. So come on Nathan, meet me half way here?"

"Why should I?" he asked in his stubborn tone.

"Because I'm sorry for getting scared. Because I love you. And because you're looking kinda hot standing out here in the rain." She knew that would work. Nathan's face lit up with a smirk. "And I really want to kiss you."

"Well if you have to," he uttered nonchalantly.

They both stepped forward and closed the gap between each other. Haley had to stand on her tip-toes just to reach Nathan's lips. One of his hands got entangled in her hair whilst the other held her up by the waist. Now she saw fireworks.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Julian waited on Brooke's porch for an hour or so. He hoped that none of the neighbours saw him and called the cops. Lucas' car pulled up and thankfully Lucas didn't join Brooke on the way up to the house.

"Hi," Julian decided to make his presence known which caused Brooke to gasp.

"Julian! You made me jump," she smiled nervously. "What are you doing here?" She joined him on the porch swing.

"I was with Haley tonight, we errm...we planned to-" he hoped that Brooke understood what he was suggesting.

"Oh." She didn't know what to say. It hurt her to think about Haley and Julian having sex but it's only what her and Lucas did all the time. "How was it?" Brooke asked, trying to be a good friend.

"We didn't, we both realized that we were with the wrong people. And I know that you're with Lucas now but-"

"I'm not," she quickly said.

"What?"

"I've just broke up with him tonight, that's why I'm back so late."

"But why?"

"Because it was never right with Lucas and there's this guy that I'm in love with and I couldn't stand to be away from him another day."

Julian leant forward and tenderly kissed Brooke, it was slow and loving. They broke apart and Julian noticed that Brooke had tears in her eyes.

"You make sad look beautiful Brooke Davis," he told her.

"I'm not sad anymore. Not now that I've got my JuJuB back," she grinned using the nickname that she had for him.

"God I've missed my Brookie," he said before taking her lips with his own again.

_And that's the way I loved you_

_I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

"I thought you'd be here," Peyton said as she joined Lucas on the Rivercourt as he made some free throws.

"I wondered how long it would be before you come to check on me," he smirked.

"I'm not checking on you, but I do want to know how you've been?"

Lucas and Brooke had broke up a few days previous and Peyton still hadn't got round to asking how he was.

"I'm oddly okay. Brooke was right you know, we just weren't meant to be. What about you?"

"I'm fine. There was just no chemistry between me and Jake. We're better as friends," she admitted.

"I'm glad you're okay Blondie." Things became silent between the two of them. Peyton refused say what she was feeling because it only seemed to end in heartbreak for her. "I love you Peyton. I'm in love with you," Lucas confessed, breaking the silence.

"Luke-"

"No Peyton, I do. And it's not because I've just broke up with Brooke. It's because it's you Peyton; it's you. I love Brooke I do, but she's not you."

"How do we know that we'll work this time Lucas? Maybe we should wait?" Peyton decided; she wasn't totally convinced.

"I think we've waited long enough" Lucas smiled as he dropped his basketball and pulled Peyton into him, their lips crashed against each other in passion. The chemistry that Peyton had been craving was right there in that kiss. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck and pulled him into her. He picked her up and spun her around and they both giggled against each other's lips before deepening it. It felt like nothing had changed since they had been apart; it was the way that they had always loved each other...and always would.


	9. Forever The Name On My Lips BJu,LP,NH

**The Last Kiss.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.**  
**

**Authors Note: **Just a little something that I've been working on for a while but not got round to uploading. Enjoy the angst!

* * *

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

She had been watching him for almost an hour now. At first he pretended to be asleep but eventually he decided to stay awake with her; the many things that remained unsaid like a barrier between them both. They were so close to each other yet growing so far apart. She watched his eyebrows furrow as his mind concentrated on something, she couldn't quite work out what.

"Brooke," he uttered after a few more minutes of thinking. His voice broke the one hour's silence that they had been lying in.

"Hmmm," she replied as he turned on his side to look at her.

"You know I love you right?" he whispered, too scared to ruin the moment.

"I know Julian. I love you too." She loved telling him that she loved him because she always saw relief and reassurance wash over his face, just like it did now.

"But I really do have to leave."

"Julian we've been through this already; just a few hours ago. Remember, you goof?" she smiled at him.

"I know but we've both just been lying here for the past hour, not saying any of the things that we want to say."

"So what is it that you wanted to say babe?"

"That I love you and I don't want to leave you but I promise, it won't be for long," he reassured her.

Brooke had been trying to put on a brave face ever since she found out that Julian had to go back to Los Angeles. Long distance relationships weren't really her thing, but for him she was willing to try everything.

"You best keep that promise mister because I don't know how long I'll last without seeing your handsome face everyday." She reached out and stroked his cheek.

"I always keep my promises," he told her confidently but she needed more reassuring so crawled closer to him and lay on his chest. The warm comfort of his skin sent her to sleep.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9th the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

Brooke anxiously sat on the plane, waiting for the hostess to let them leave it. The last minute flight had been the most spontaneous thing Brooke had ever done. One minute she was sat in her office thinking about Julian, whom she hadn't seen for three months, the next she was on a plane to LA sending a quick text message to Julian telling him to be at the airport when she landed.

Hastily, Brooke grabbed the only bag that she had brought with her; she didn't have much time to pack so grabbed the necessities. She quickly made her way to the plane's exit; she could see the torrential rain outside, not exactly the weather that she was expecting to find in LA.

"Thanks," she muttered to the hostess as she left the plane, walking down the make shift stairs that led to the ground.

The passengers from Brooke's flight had quickly ran indoors, the landing area was empty except for one tall figure; Julian. At the sight of him, Brooke ran as fast as she could through the rain. She could feel her chest tighten from the running and she was finding it hard to breath but she found herself putting the pain to the back of her mind as her body collided with Julian's in a passionate embrace. Brooke felt like her head was spinning; she loved the effect that he had on her. His heart was beating just as fast as hers against her chest as he tightened his hold around her body.

When Brooke's feet landed on the wet ground, Julian's lips immediately met hers. Kissing him always felt like a first kiss, Brooke felt it in every inch of her body. Neither were even aware of the rain anymore, it was just the two of them; just the way they liked it.

They slowly broke apart, Julian smiling from ear to ear; he had never been so happy to see a person. Three months was far too long to go without seeing Brooke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I missed you."

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Brooke finally got home late at night after working all day. She was exhausted but she knew that if she didn't throw herself into her work then she wouldn't know what to do with her life; not now that Julian was no longer in it.

It had been the same routine every day for Brooke for the past 2 weeks, when they had ended their long distance relationship. She would wake up early having not been able to sleep all night without Julian beside her. She would start work early and not finish till 9pm. When she arrived home, she would go straight to the refrigerator to open a bottle of wine before stripping out of her work clothes and into Julian's letterman jacket.

Brooke Davis had become a ghost of what she once was. She was no longer the life and soul of the party. Her heart was already broken before she met Julian and she was certain that it couldn't break any more, but she was wrong because now it was barely whole. Her friends barely recognised her when they saw her, though that wasn't very often because Brooke made up some excuse as to why she couldn't meet them for dinner or a drink. She couldn't cope with being something that Julian missed, so instead she drank herself into a stupor in hope of forgetting herself and the love of her life completely, but deep down she knew that it was impossible.

_I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
I'm not much for dancing but for you did_

Peyton watched Lucas as he strolled through the room, stopping to talk to random family members and friends. It was his sisters christening and he was the perfect proud big brother. Every so often, his eyes would trail back to Peyton's across the room to check that she was okay. She would send him a quick wink which made him laugh in front of whichever relatives he was talking to but he didn't care.

Peyton saw Luke finish talking to an old man before he walked over to her.

"Miss me?" he asked after kissing her on the cheek.

"Are you kidding me? With all the eye candy in this room, I'm thinking of replacing you," she wittily replied with a glint in her eye.

"Well for that comment, you have to dance with me."

"What, now?" she looked confused.

"You betcha. Right here in this very room, in front of all these people," he was trying to rile her so that she would dance with him just to prove him wrong. He loved her when she was angry; she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms but she wasn't getting away with it that easily. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you stop dancing with me right now or I'll beat your ass," she threatened with a smirk.

"I'll take the risk," he said as he spun her round and then pulled her back into him, she giggled against his neck as she lay her head on his shoulder.

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

"Hey you," Lucas greeted as he walked up Peyton's porch steps.

"You know, you're kind of sexy when you walk like that," she told him as she met him half way.

"How do I walk?" he squinted, puzzled.

"With your hands in your pockets, just strolling along."

"Good to know that my walk works for you," he laughed before kissing her deeply. Her hands held onto his waist whilst his got tangled in her hair.

"You know, you're gonna scare the neighbours kissing like that," Larry Sawyer interrupted, causing Peyton and Lucas to break apart abruptly.

"Dad!" Peyton ordered him to stop talking, her cheeks going slightly red.

"What? It's the truth," Larry chuckled. "Rake boy," he held out his hand.

"Hi Mr Sawyer," Lucas shook Larry's hand. "How long are you going away for?" he asked, looking at the travel bag in Larry's hand.

"Only a month this time. You best look out for my daughter while I'm gone."

"I'll watch her with my life," he promised.

"I am stood here, you know," Peyton butted in. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"I know you can, but I feel safer knowing that Lucas is here." Larry kissed Peyton on the forehead. "What have you kids got planned for today?"

"We're going to the realtors to check out some houses," Peyton grinned. She and Lucas had decided to take the next step in their relationship and buy a house. They had been together since high school and wanted their own space now.

"It's about time you moved out of the house. Don't get into too much mischief while I'm away," Larry added.

"I won't. Bye dad." Peyton stood on her tiptoes to hug her father.

"See you soon. Bye Lucas."

"Bye Mr Sawyer," Lucas replied. He put his arm around Peyton as they watched Larry get in the cab and drive off.

Peyton loosened herself from under Lucas' arm and walked to her bedroom, her back towards Lucas.

"What's wrong Peyton?" Lucas asked; Peyton turned to face him.

"I don't want to lose you," she admitted.

"Hey, what makes you think you're gonna lose me?"

"Only the fact that I lose everyone I care about. Anytime I open up to someone they walk out of my life or they die or they move away or they get shipped off to Iraq or they turn into freakin' Norman Bates or-"

Lucas quickly cut Peyton off by kissing her, his hands holding her face. He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Not everyone," he finally said.

Peyton was speechless; she loved him interrupting her with his kisses. They were always so spontaneous and passionate. She could let him interrupt her forever.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Two months had passed since that day when Lucas and Peyton were supposed to go looking for a house. She had never imagined things to change as much as they had. They were happy; happy and in love, so how did they end up being on opposite sides of the country?

Peyton was now living in LA, she knew no one. She had left her home, family and friends back in Tree Hill the moment that she got the internship at Sire Records. It had been her dream since she could remember to work for a record company, but Sire Records was the best in the industry. Normally she wouldn't have thought twice about leaving to go to LA but Lucas came into her mind when she thought about leaving Tree Hill. Her heart broke at the thought of living on the other side of the country to him. Nevertheless at the same time, she didn't want to ask him to give everything up and move to LA with her, so instead she ended things between them.

But Lucas being Lucas, refused to give up on her, offering to take her to the airport on her last day in Tree Hill. She had permanent nausea all day long, until the moment that Lucas kissed her goodbye at the gate. Then her nausea turned to heartache and so she ran; faraway from Lucas and the future that they was supposed to have together. True love always. That's what she always thought her and Lucas were going to have. A last kiss? She never thought that they'd have that.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_

Nathan was packing his life up into more boxes. He didn't like it but it had been two years and figured it was time to move on. She wasn't coming back; his Haley. So he sold their apartment in Tree Hill and bought one in Los Angeles close to Peyton's place.

As he searched through a box of video tapes for the one of their wedding day, he saw her face. An old, torn picture sat between the tapes and he gently pulled it out. He doesn't know how it got in the box or ever remember seeing it before but he knew in that moment that it was his favourite.

Still and motionless, they sat in the picture on their couch. Haley's legs lay over Nathan's as their foreheads touched and their eyes looked into the others. They looked so in love and natural set there on that couch. He assumed that one of their friend's took the picture, most likely Brooke.

So he took one last look at the slightly faded picture in his hands and dropped it into his Haley box along with their wedding video. He wasn't keeping much of their stuff, just pictures, their wedding tape, old notes that she would write him. Nathan wanted to move on but he knew that there would always be something holding him back; Haley.

He pulled up to the quaint little house in which his brother lived. Over the past two years, most of Haley's stuff had been sent to her either through Fedex or one of her friend's but never Nathan. But when Nathan was packing his stuff, he came across a few things that he thought Lucas might like so put them in a separate box that he was carrying now as he walked into his brother's house.

"Lucas!" he shouted.

"The kitchen," his brother shouted back.

Nathan walked the little hallway which led to the kitchen. He saw his brother sat at the small round, wooden table typing on his laptop. He dropped the box on the table and helped himself to a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hey man," Lucas spoke, not looking up from his laptop. "I'm just finishing an email."

Nathan swallowed the ice cold water and flinched.

"To Haley?" he asked. He thought that her name would get harder to say after she left but surprisingly it got easier and he felt like it was the only thing that he had left of her.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at his brother stood next to the fridge. "Yeah. I'm sorry Nathan."

Nathan shook his head. "Don't be. She's your friend. How is she?"

"She's good. She loves singing but hates touring. She's actually considering going to College."

"That's good. She should. Stanford was always her dream."

Lucas' heart broke for his brother. In the past two years, he had watched his brother crumble and break so not once did he ever tell him that in every email or phone call, Haley would ask how Nathan was doing. He didn't want to give his brother false hope.

"Look, I found some stuff of Haley's that I thought you might like. There's a few pictures of the two of you together when you were kids."

Lucas' face lit up and he opened the box in front of him, searching through, picking up certain things every now and again.

"It's not much but I thought might like it all. It's no good with me," Nathan explained with a shrug.

"Thanks Nate. When do you leave?"

"Now actually. The delivery trucks will be there tomorrow for a few boxes that are being sent to me in LA." He pulled a key out of his jeans pocket and handed it to Lucas. "Do you mind letting them in? They said eleven."

"No problem. Have a safe flight and call me when you land," Lucas said as he pulled his brother into a hug.

Once they broke apart, Nathan simply smiled and gave Lucas a nod before leaving the house and getting into his car to drive to the airport and still his mind was flooded with visions of Haley. She broke his heart but he still hoped she was okay and she was enjoying life wherever she was.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
We can plan for a change in weather and time  
I never planned on you changing your mind_

Living in Los Angeles had been fairly easy for Nathan in the one week that he had lived there. He spent a lot of his time with Peyton, neither of them talking about their broken hearts, just enjoying each other's company.

But today, Nathan was venturing solo to do something that he had wanted to do for a long time. He hadn't told anyone of his plans. He didn't want to. Nathan walked past the welcome poster where his ticket was being checked and he smiled with pride.

**River Park Welcomes Haley James for a once in a lifetime performance!**

The sun shone as he strolled to the grassy destination. It was a small park in Los Angeles. He had never been there before, but he already knew that he liked it. There weren't a lot of people there, from what he had read; it was a small intimate gig. She was supposed to be making an announcement of some kind. He got as close to the stage as he possibly could, standing next to an attractive redhead who smiled up at him. But she wasn't his type so he politely smiled back and focused his eyes on the stage in front of him.

The crowd cheered as Haley walked onto the small stage that had been built especially for her. He noticed how she hadn't changed much over the years. Her hair was the biggest change as it shone with a golden light and it was straight, not wavy. She looked good, he thought.

Her guitar was strapped to her as she took a seat on the stool that was centre stage.

"Wow! Thankyou all for coming. I know that this isn't like my normal concert's errm but I wanted something small for what's gonna be my last performance for a while," she admitted. Nathan saw the people's face around him falter slightly. "I've decided to go back to school and pursue that dream for a while. But music is always going to be there and I'm grateful for all of your support. And I'm glad to be sharing this with you."

It felt like she was talking to him, but Nathan knew that she hadn't spotted him yet. He didn't hear what else she said, he was too in awe. And then she began to sing.

"The girl in the moon is alone with the stars and the spaceships. The girl in the moon is alone and live with the dust and the air. Nothing grows, everything is moving but only goes in circles."

Nathan hadn't listened to a single one of Haley's songs since she left but if this one is anything to go by, he wished he had. She sang of loneliness and he couldn't help but wonder if she regretted leaving him.

The crowd swayed as Haley finished the song and Nathan joined in slightly. And then chocolate brown met ocean blue as her eyes found his in the crowd. She breathed in deeply and she stood for a few seconds, shocked at the sight of him there before her. He smiled at her and nodded like they were acquaintances and she did the same.

"This next one," she started. "I've had written for over two years but never released it until now. It's for those who wish for rain. I wish for rain."

With every word, she kept her eyes on Nathan and he knew that she was saying that she was sorry and she regretted it. Rain had always been their thing.

"Baby when you kiss me, like I made you miss me. Even though I'm dancing in your arms. Baby when we go slow, like the radio so tender when they call it love is on the line. I'm so glad you're mine and when I close my eyes all I can see is your smiling face loving me."

Nathan took his eyes away from her and focused on the ground, scared that he would cry. She had written this song when they were still together but he had never heard it. He forgot that she used to feel this way about him. And then it hit him. That was the past, she left him and didn't love him like that anymore. She no longer thought he was the sweetest thing. If she did, she would never have left.

"I love it when you whisper I can hardly help it. Want to tell you things I should never confess. Baby when you touch me, sends a shiver through me. To you I surrender for all my life."

Memories of their first night together, which also happened to be their wedding night, flooded back to him. The way she seductively ran her fingers through her hair and the way she arched her back against him. It still sent shivers down his spine, even now. He missed the way they were perfectly in tune with each other, so much so that she knew exactly where on his neck to kiss and he knew exactly where to touch her to make her scream his name.

"I feel so amazed when you're not near. Cause baby I would wait, forever just to see your face," she sang defiantly and Nathan thought of how he had waited for her. He had always waited for her but that had never gotten him anywhere and he was sick of waiting.

He loved her. He always would, always and forever but there comes a time when you have to move on and accept that things won't be the way you want them to be. So he took one last look at her beautiful face and fought his way through the crowd, her song calling out to him, tempting him to go back but he didn't. Maybe in another life, it would rain and he would run onto the stage and take her in his arms. But not in this life because she had forgotten everything they had promised each other.

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_

Strangely enough, on Nathan's walk back to his new apartment, the rain started to pour heavy. It hit his head and soaked his clothes but he didn't care, he just walked on to his apartment. He opened the door and found his Haley box on the floor under the window where he had left it last, and emptied the contents onto the floor.

His legs gave in and he collapsed next to the old pictures and letters. His hands carelessly searched through the pile of items that still even smelt of her till he found the thing that he had been searching for.

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Breakfast of champions. Do you want some?" Nathan offered as he joined Haley at the wooden table by the river._

"_You're late," she stated._

"_Ugh, please let this be a cheat sheet," Nathan ignored Haley's comment and focused on the cracker jack box in his hands which he tore open to find a bracelet. "Its for you. Don't say I never gave you anything," he grinned as he slid the bracelet onto her rest._

The very same bracelet is what she left the day she walked out on their marriage and it was the same bracelet that Nathan had kept and now held in his hands. It might sounds stupid, but in some ways, it would have hurt less if she would have left her wedding band because the bracelet was the start of them as a couple and so in that way meant more.

He couldn't stop the tears that poured from his eyes as he sobbed. He hated being so weak. He missed her so much and that pain was never going to go away so he cried until he had no more tears to cry and then climbed into bed in the same wet clothes that he had been walking around in the rain in. He fell asleep thinking of Haley; happier times. And if anyone would have been in the room with him, they would have heard him mumble Haley, several times in his sleep. Hers would be the only name to ever come from his lips. Always and forever.


	10. I Had The Best Day With You Today BJu

_**The Way I Loved You**_

_By LostInWriting._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'The Best Day' by Taylor Swift. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Taylor Swift._

_**Summary:** Brooke and Julian's life with their daughter Penelope & their son Davis_

_**Authors Note: **So I have other responsibilities with WGHWY & CAT but I just had to write this one shot. I will always wish Brulian had a daughter and this is basically my dream coming to life. I hope you like it!_

_Written especially for those who have fallen in love with Brulian since we got their first scene together in 6x10. They have captured my heart and it's nice to see Brooke with a man who loves her and her boys. I have faith that they'll get through whatever they're going through in S9._

* * *

I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on

I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run

Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold

I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

"Penelope Peyton Baker, get back over here," Brooke called out to her five year old daughter who was running around the pumpkin patches.

It was two days before Halloween and just like every year, the Baker's had gone to buy pumpkins to put on their front porch on October 31st. It was a tradition that Julian had introduced to Brooke before even Penelope was born, and they loved it. Like the proud parents that they were, Julian and Brooke stood hand in hand in the middle of the pumpkin field as they watched their curly haired daughter run as fast as her little legs could carry her. She had definitely taken after her mom in every way. Her dark brown eyes shone when she was happy and green when she was sad, just like Brooke's and her brunette hair curled round her face and down to her shoulders. Even her dimpled cheeks and bubbly personality resembled Brooke. She was perfect.

"No Mommy. Come chase me," Penelope called back from a few feet away with a huge grin on her heart shaped face.

"Penny, you know Mommy can't run," Julian repeated for the fourth time today and placed his hand on Brooke's rather protruding stomach.

She was glowing beautifully along with the autumn leaves. Brooke was currently six months pregnant with her and Julian's second child. They hadn't planned on another baby but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Brooke felt their baby kick and she looked up at her husband before giving him a reassuring nod.

"Okay Penny but you better run fast because the tickle monster's coming for ya" Brooke teased and ran after Penny who was giggling happily and trying to run away from her mom who was barely jogging.

Brooke eventually got hold of Penny and swung her round gently before pulling her to her chest and kissing her cheeks.

"You got me Mommy!"

"And I always will baby girl," she reassured her and placed her little feet back on the ground but Penny still had tones of energy and she wasn't gonna stand still. Even in her big red coat, she managed to run round easily.

Julian joined Brooke's side and wrapped his arm round her waist.

"Quickly choose your pumpkins PP," Julian said using the nickname that he had for her, due to her first and middle name. "We've got to put them on the tractor and get back to the car."

"'Kay Daddy."

After another ten minutes, the Baker family had bought four pumpkins, one for each of them and the baby, and placed them in the trunk of their car and they were on their way home. At Penelope's request, Brooke had joined her in the back whilst Julian drove. Fifteen minutes into the drive back, Penelope had fallen asleep with her head on Brooke's lap. Brooke couldn't help but giggle as she looked down at her growing belly that sat next to her daughter's head.

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall

But I know you're not scared of anything at all

Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away

But I know I had the best day with you today

True to form, as soon as Julian had picked Penelope up after pulling up at their house, she had woke up and was filled with more energy. Brooke was changing into her pajamas while Julian helped Penelope into her princess ones. He let her have a quick bounce on her bed as he placed her coat in her closet and clothes in the laundry basket, and by the time he was finished, Brooke was ready to read Penny her bedtime story. They usually took it in turns and tonight was Brooke's turn to read.

"Night PP," Julian said as he kissed his daughter's head and then Brooke's before leaving the room.

When Brooke picked up tonight's bedtime story off the bookshelf in Penelope's room, her daughter quickly jumped under her blankets; it was her favorite story and Brooke knew. Penny pulled back her blankets and squeezed up to the wall so that Brooke could slide into the bed next to her. Her kind heart always warmed Brooke's.

Once they were both comfortable, with Penelope resting her head on Brooke's chest and the book held in front of the both of them, Brooke began to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess with skin as white as snow, lips as red as the red red rose and hair as black as night," Brooke began to read. It wasn't the original but a more child friendly one. "Her name was Snow White."

"Snow White's pretty isn't she Mommy?"

"She sure is."

"I wish I looked like her," Penny said as she pulled at her curly brown hair that wasn't as black as night.

"You don't need to look like Snow White, Pen because you're more beautiful than any Princess."

That seemed to do it. Penelope looked up at her mom and her eyes lit up so Brooke continued to read and just like every other night, Penny asked questions about the story; why were the men little? How could Snow White talk to animals? Why were the leaves green in the story but in her yard, they were brown? And Brooke answered each and every one of them as best as she could.

Brooke was surprised to find that Penelope was still awake at the end of the story when there was only three pages left. The Queen had just turned up at the dwarves house and given Snow White the poisonous apple.

"She's scary," Penny added.

"You don't have to be scared. She's not real Pen," Brooke tried to reassure her.

"You're not scared of her are you?" the little girl asked and Brooke shook her head. "You're not scared of anything Mommy. You're brave."

They finished the story and Penny was happy that the bad Queen got sent away and Snow White lived happily ever after with the dwarves and Prince Charming. Brooke got out of the bed and tucked Penelope in before giving her a kiss goodnight. She walked to the door and turned the light off.

"Mommy?" a little tired voice called out.

"Yes baby?" Brooke said from the doorway.

"I had the best day ever today."

"Me too Penny, sleep tight princess."

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean

I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys

And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away

And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

Brooke was cleaning her kitchen when she heard the front door open. She was supposed to pick up Penelope and Davis today from school but Julian had offered to do it instead which meant that Brooke could catch up on her house cleaning.

Soon enough, eight year old Davis Jude Baker ran into the kitchen and sat on one of the chair's at the kitchen table. He was as energetic as Penelope was at that age and shared her dimpled cheeks and bubbly laugh but had his dad's dark chocolate eyes and beaming grin.

"What's for dinner Mom?" he asked straight away.

"Hello to you too Mister," Brooke joked as she lifted her eyebrow up at his impoliteness. He could be just as excitable as her sometimes.

"Sorry. Hi Mom, how are you?"

And then just like that, he'd be just like his father.

"That's more like it. I'm good. How was your day?" she asked but before Davis could answer, Julian walked in with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just, I think Penny had a bad day," Julian explained. She wouldn't talk to him in the car which was extremely unlike her as she was such a daddy's girl.

"I'll go talk to her," Brooke said. She kissed his lips and then looked at Davis. "I want to hear all about your day later Davey."

Heading to Penelope's bedroom, Brooke climbed the stairs and knocked on her thirteen year olds door.

"Come in," a mumbled voice replied.

Brooke entered and saw her daughter sat on the window seat with her knees tucked up to her chest and her hair hanging in front of her face. The sight broke Brooke's heart. She made her way to the window and sat opposite her daughter and waited for her to speak.

After a few seconds, Penelope looked up at her mother and Brooke could see what Julian meant when he said that she made sad look beautiful because Penelope did the same. Even at thirteen, she didn't wear any make up and let her curly hair keep it's natural curl. Over the years, Penny had certainly become more like Julian and was even top in her class.

"Dana told Ryan that I liked him," she finally admitted. "It was a secret. She's supposed to be my best friend. Best friends don't tell other people their secrets."

"That wasn't very nice of her but maybe she didn't mean it?"

"I thought that at first but apparently she likes Ryan too."

"Ah, I see."

Brooke had been through love triangles with best friends before and it was hard but she had come out of it happy.

"You know Pen, best friends are allowed to make mistakes some time. I don't think that what Dana did was right, because it wasn't but I've said some really horrible things about your Aunt Peyton before and we even fought over your Uncle Lucas once or twice but I don't love her any less. And if Dana is a good friend then you two will overcome this. I know I did, I have a great husband and two beautiful children."

Brooke thought she was helping but suddenly Penelope's breath caught in her throat and she began to sob.

"Penny, what's wrong." Brooke's hand reached out to push Penelope's hair out of her face.

After taking a minute to compose herself, Penelope explained further.

"After Dana told Ryan, we were all in class and he said-" she took another breath to hold back the tears. "He said that he would never date a person like me because of my...my dimples and everyone laughed."

"What!" Brooke gasped. "That's ridiculous. Don't you dare listen to him okay? You are beautiful Penny. You love your dimples and there are gonna be plenty of boys who will too, just like your dad loves mine. This Ryan isn't good enough for you baby."

Brooke leant over and pulled Penelope into a hug and rubbed her back, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"Come on," Brooke nodded her head to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"For a drive."

Tree Hill was only a small town so Brooke had to drive half an hour before they were at the mall. Penny had spent the whole journey looking out of the window. Boy, could teenagers be mean!

They entered the mall and Brooke led Penny to the most expensive shop in there.

"Mom, we can't shop here? It's too expensive," Penny warned.

"If I've learnt anything over the years, it's that spending your mom and dad's money can sometimes help mend a broken heart, especially if your mom's spending it with you."

So they spent two hours in the shop, trying on various items of clothing and shoes, only settling for the best. Brooke came out with a new pair of Manolo Blahnik's and a red blouse. Penelope was equally as successful after her mom had bought her a black knee length dress that was laced, a new pair of jeans and a pair of black converses.

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school

But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you

Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay

But I know I had the best day with you today

Brooke and Penny laughed after singing at the top of their lungs to the new Lady Gaga song. Hearing her daughter's laugh was enough for Brooke and she had faith that she'd get through school tomorrow and the rest of the year.

They pulled into their drive and carried all of their bags into the house to find Julian sat with his notepad on the couch making notes as he watched whatever film was on. When he heard the door, he turned to face his wife and daughter and was glad to see that they were both smiling.

"How're you feeling PP?" he asked, turning himself round on the couch.

"Better," she nodded.

"Do you want me to make you both a hot chocolate before bed?"

"Yes!" both Brooke and Penelope exclaimed. Julian made the best hot chocolate and after today they were gonna need it. He left the living room and headed for the kitchen, leaving the girls alone.

"Why don't you go get in to your pjs and we'll bring it up to you?" Brooke suggested.

"Okay," Penelope walked to the stairs but turned back to her mom. "Thanks for today Mom. I always have the best days with you."

Brooke's eyes lit up and her heart almost skipped a beat.

"Ditto baby. And don't worry about school. You're popular and smart and beautiful, so even if Dana doesn't want to be your friend because she's jealous, there are gonna be other people who will."

"Thanks."

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger

God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am

I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run

And I had the best days with you

Penelope rummaged through the boxes in their second garage that was used for storage. It contained memorabilia from her entire life; her name tag from the hospital the day she was born, her certificates for the various awards that she had won, home movies for every occasion including her recent Valedictorian speech at graduation.

She had moved all of the things that she needed into two boxes but couldn't pick them both up at the same time so would have to make two trips. As she left the garage to enter her house, she noticed Davis throwing a ball against the side of the house. He was thirteen and had kept his mom's energetic behavior. He looked even more like Julian but didn't share his love for knowledge. He much preferred playing baseball.

"Hey DJ," she called out to him. He looked over and noticed her struggling with the box and ran over to her.

"Want some help with that Sis?"

"Actually there's one more in there, do you mind getting it for me and bringing it up to my room?"

"Sure."

"Thanks bro."

They went in their opposite directions; Davis to the garage and Penelope up to her room. It was the same room that she had lived in since the day she was born. Most people want to move to different houses, but not Penelope. She loved their house and it would always be home. Her parents had promised to never sell it, no matter what happened. Even if they were to move themselves, they would keep the house for Penelope one day.

She placed the cardboard box on the floor and looked round her room. There were boxes and suitcases scattered around and the thought of moving out of this room hurt her a little. But college awaited and she knew that she had to go...she wanted to go.

A few months previous, she had been offered a scholarship at Stanford University to learn Psychology. She hoped to one day become a psychologist or therapist and Stanford would help ensure that her dream became a reality. The only problem was, Stanford was on the other side of the country. However, after lots of reassurance from her parents and boyfriend, she knew that it was the best choice for her.

Davis stumbled slightly into the room; he had always been clumsy. He placed the box that he was carrying on top of the one that Penelope had been carrying.

"Wow. Is this everything?" he asked, looking wide eyed round the room.

Penelope nodded, "Scary isn't it? My whole life packed into boxes and bags."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. Im gonna miss you guys."

"Hey, just say the word Pen and I'll be on a plane to California. Did you know that the girls there are hot?" Davis exclaimed. Penelope laughed at her brother and pulled him into a hug.

"You're a good kid Davey," she whispered into his ear and let him go. He smiled at her and turned to leave the room.

"I love ya Penny."

"Love you too little brother."

Davis left the room and went back to his ball game downstairs, unaware that Julian had been stood at his bedroom door and heard his children's conversation. It made his heart swell to hear them say that they love each other, although it's not something that he ever doubted. Penelope and Davis had always been close to each other and rarely argued. Him and Brooke were lucky that way. Peyton and Lucas on the other hand, not so much. Three broody children can apparently cause lots of arguments or so Sawyer, Allie & Keith proved.

Julian entered his daughter's childhood room to find everything packed away. Two more days and she will be on the other side of the country. He already had his first plane ticket to visit her booked. In four weeks, he'd be going to California to spend a few days with his baby girl. She was the apple of his eye and he couldn't be prouder.

"You did good Pumpkin," he said, making his presence known.

Penelope turned away from her closet and saw her father.

"With my packing or my life?"

"Both. It's safe to say that I'm a proud father," he took a seat on her bed and she came to join him.

"Daddy, do you think I can do this?"

He noticed the worry sketched across her face by the way she bit her bottom lip and fidgeted with her hair. She was plagued with self doubt, always had been and it's no wonder considering Brooke and Julian were the same, despite their somewhat confident attitude.

"Are you kidding me? You are destined for greatness Penelope Peyton Baker. I have no doubt about it," he reassured her.

"I'm scared dad. I'm scared of living away from you and mom. I'm scared of leaving my friends and Mike behind. And I'm scared of failing."

They were the thoughts that had been in her head for weeks but she couldn't find the courage to tell anyone, until now.

"PP, me and your mom are always going to be there for you. Just think of it as you only being a plane ride away. And your friends and Mike? If they're good friends, they'll keep in touch. Just like your mom and Peyton and Mike loves you. If you fail, you fail. It's something that we'll deal with if it comes around. But you have never failed anything in your life. I don't think you're gonna start now. Okay?" Her head bobbed up and down in agreement. "Come here."

She fell into her dad's arms and although she didn't cry, she felt her worries leave her.

"What are you doing today?" he asked after Penelope had sat up.

"I'm going to spend the day with Mike. Is it okay if he comes for dinner?"

"Of course. He's welcome here anytime."

The truth was, Julian did like Mike. He and Penelope had started dating two years ago but had been friends for a long time before that. He was a local boy, whose family were popular and successful in Tree Hill with their French cuisine restaurant. Mike had decided to stay in North Carolina for College to study Culinary Cuisine so that he could one day take over his family's business. Julian secretly hoped that because Mike was staying in Tree Hill then Penelope would definitely move back after College.

"I'll leave you to get ready," he tapped her knee and stood up from the bed but before he could leave, she called out to him.

"You know Dad...I love Mike but you'll always be my number one guy. You always make my days better."

There is a video I found from back when I was three

You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs

And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

"The day has finally arrived; Penelope Peyton Baker is finally marrying her high school sweetheart and best friend, Michael Matthew Donovan," Haley introduced the wedding, stood in front of a projector with the happy couples name on. Penelope had asked her to be the vicar and it seemed that Haley had a new career calling.

It was April and the perfect day for a wedding. After fifteen days of rain, the sun was finally out to celebrate the day with Penny and Mike's family.

In her third year at Stanford, Mike had taken the weekend off work to visit her. He had already completed his culinary degree and was working full time with his dad, earning all the money that he could. It was on his trip to California that he proposed to Penelope. He promised her that he'd get married whenever she was ready to and would even move to California if it's what she wanted.

She said yes but moved back to Tree Hill anyway, as soon as college was finished. Making both her parents and Mike happy. She had told her mom that she only wanted a simple wedding in her childhood home's back yard. It felt right to do it that way. Everyone agreed and after inviting only close family and friends, including; her Aunt Haley, Peyton and Alex, Uncle Nathan, Lucas, Skills and Mouth and various cousins, they set the date.

At twenty three, Penelope was more than ready for this. She looked at the man before her, his blue eyes shining. He had clearly lost the ability to stop smiling as he was wearing the goofy grin that she loved and she chuckled quietly to herself. Behind Mike's shoulder, stood her grown up brother who was close to graduating high school to move to college. Behind her, as she took a quick glance, was her best friend Dana, Mike's sister Laura and her three cousins, Sawyer, Allie and Lydia. Her eyes scanned the front row, till they landed till they landed on her proud parents, sat hand in hand, tears in both of their eyes. Her mom as beautiful as ever.

"Now before we move onto the vows, your mom and dad Penelope, have got something for you. Mouth, press play," Haley called to Mouth who was sat towards the back with his laptop, playing the music that Penelope & Mike had requested. He pressed play and on the projector behind Haley, a home video played.

Penelope must have only have been three as she sat at the kitchen counter on a stool, painting as her mom drew. Penelope always wanted to be doing what her mom was doing. Julian was cooking, watching his favourite girls. Then Penelope's voice echoed through the yard.

"Pen drewed a pwincess momma," she cried out, holding up the picture towards her mom who looked at it with pride.

"My baby's an artist."

"For you," Penelope pushed it towards Brooke's drawing.

"Thanks pumpkin."

"Hey!" Julian called. "Where's mine PP?"

"Daddy, you gets a piwate."

"A pirate? Wow. Let me see that."

He was impressed, maybe Penelope would be an artist one day.

"I marry a piwate one day Momma!" she said with gusto.

The gathering of family and friends laughed at Penelope's childhood antics. She had definitely quietened down over the years. The screen quickly changed from three year old Penelope to a three year old Mike. His almost white hair shone in the sun as he ran round his back yard with an eye patch over one eye and a wooden stick in his hand.

"Ahoy there captain," Mike's dad called from behind the camera. "What you doing there Mikey?"

"Fightn' the baddies. The princess needs savn'"

"You want to save the princess?"

Mike nodded, "I'm gon marry the princess!"

Penelope smiled as the sound faded out but clips of their childhood continued to play behind them. She looked at her best friend in front of her and couldnt help herself, she had to kiss him. Luckily, there was no veil to lift up so she closed the small distance between them and placed a small peck on his lips. Seeing Mike as a child made her think about what their children were going to be like.

"I guess that was just to show that you two were made for each other. Even at three years old, you both knew that you wanted to marry each other," Haley continued. "Mike, would you like to start your vows?"

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall

I know you were on my side even when I was wrong

And I love you for giving me your eyes

For staying back and watching me shine

And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say

That I had the best day with you today

"Mom, I'm scared," Penelope whimpered, gripping the bed sheets. Her knuckles white as she lay on the hospital bed.

Brooke stroked her daughter's hair. She was sat on her right and Mike on her left.

"It's going to be fine baby. You're ready for this," Brooke reassured her heavily pregnant daughter.

She nodded, "Mike, will you get me some ice please?"

"Sure babe. I'll be right back." He kissed her slightly sweaty forehead and left the room.

"Where's dad gone?"

"He went to get your brother."

"I can't believe that in a few hours I'll be holding my baby," Penny gushed, pushing her head back on the pillow.

Only eight months earlier, did she and Mike find out they were one month pregnant with their first child. The grandparents were ecstatic at the prospect of their happily married children were finally giving them a grandchild after two years. Four months after finding out the wonderful news, the couple asked Davis and Mike's sister, Laura to be godparents. They were delighted.

Penelope winced as she was hit with a contraction. Brooke continued to stroke her hair.

"Grip my hand again Pen. Now breathe through it," Brooke advised. Penelope followed the instructions and after a few more reassuring words from her mom, she gained composure. "You're doing really well baby."

Soon after, Mike came back with ice, Julian, Davis and the Doctor. The Doctor began to check Penelope's vitals.

"How're you holding up Sis?" Davis asked. He could tell she was distressed from his spot at the end of her bed.

"I'm okay I guess. I just wish I could start pushing already," she sighed.

"Your vitals are looking good Penelope. I'm just going to check how far dilated you are. If everyone else wants to look somewhere else," the doctor said and all people in the room turned their eyes to Penelope whilst they waited for the Doctors verdict. "You're ten centimeters dilated Penny. Let's get you to the delivery room. Who will be in the room with you?"

"Mike and my mom."

"Okay can everyone else wait in the waiting room please? I'll get a nurse."

The doctor left and Julian and Davis said their 'see you soon's and 'good luck'. Julian even placed a kiss on Brooke's lips knowing that she would get emotional.

"Go bring me our grandchild," he whispered in her ear and left the room with his son.

"Are you ready for this Penny?" Brooke checked and her younger double looked back at her with excitement in her eyes but nerves in her face. Everything she expected from a first time mom.

After one hour and and twelve minutes of labour, weighing in at 6lb 13oz, Jennifer Jane Donovan was born. Cradled in her mother's arms with her grandmother sat next to them on the bed whilst Mike saw their families out. The nurse had allowed Brooke to stay for a little longer.

"She's beautiful," Brooke said.

"She's perfect," Penny agreed.

Jennifer had her father's blonde hair but her mom's dimpled cheeks and ever changing brown and green eyes. Penny looked to her right and saw her mom who hadn't stopped crying since Jennifer had arrived.

"Thank you Mom."

"For what baby girl?"

"For giving me your eyes so I could give them to my daughter."

Brooke smiled and leaned across to kiss Penelope's head. It was her way of saying 'You're Welcome'.

"Thank you for teaching me how to be a good mom and thanks for today. I couldn't have done it without you. I know I had Mike and he means everything. But there are somethings that you need your Mom there for and I'm so glad I had you with me."

"Like I've told you a million times, I'll always be there to get you. On your best days and your worst," Brooke soothed her hormonal daughter.

"Well today was definitely my best day and I'm happy I shared it with you Mom, or should I call you Grandma."

They both laughed and saw Jennifer open her now brown eyes and stare back at the two women who would be there for all of her best days.


End file.
